It's Greek To Me
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Joanna Elidi is the fourth member of the Quest group, join her as she falls head over heels for the Son of Poseidon.. Literally. Percy/OC. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO CHARACTERS OR SERIES.
1. All The Way Up

**It's Greek To Me. **

**Percy/OC. **

**Summary: Joanna Elidi is the fourth member of the Quest group, join her as she begins to fall head over heels for Percy… Literally. **

**Chapter One: The Son of Poseidon. **

I was hanging out in my cabin, playing my guitar when Annabeth burst in, yelling:

"Joanna! Joanna! There's someone being attacked! I thinks it's that Percy guy everyone's talking about! Come on!" She exclaimed, walking over and tugging on my arm. Ah! This chick was strong!

"Annabeth! Chill! Before you yank my arm out of socket… Again.." I replied, pulling out of her grip, remembering quite well, when she was 8 and I was 7, we had been training and she yanked my poor arm so hard it came out of socket. She groaned and crossed her arms. I laughed and set my guitar down. I got up, grabbed her wrist and ran out the door. We ran all the way to Thalia's tree, elbowing people out of the way, we got there just in time to see Grover dragging an unconscious person behind him. Annabeth and I looked at each other and ran over.

"Grover! What the hell happened?" I demanded, kneeling down and looking the guy over. He was out cold

"We were on the way here and we were attacked by a Minotaur. He just annihilated it though." Grover panted out. The entire camp was gathered around us now, that is until Chiron came walking up with Mr. D, and they all parted like the Red Sea, his expression was unreadable.

"Take him to the infirmary… I'll be there shortly." He said, I nodded and got up from the ground. Grover picked him up and carried him, with Annabeth and I following. I heard Chiron instructing the others to go to their cabins at once. Once we got to the infirmary, we placed him on an empty cot, and sat and waited for Chiron. He walked in and explained to us that it was our job to take care of him, and alert him if something changes. We all agreed and walked out.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Annabeth asked as we walked to the cabins. Grover had gone to where the other Satyrs stayed.

"Who knows.." I said. Her cabin was first so, I continued to mine alone. As I walked in, they all bombarded me with questions:

"_Who is he?" _

"_Is he okay?" _

"_What took you so long?" _

That came from my older twin brother, Jeremiah, who was extremely overprotective of me, after answering all their questions, I was able to go to sleep. The next few says were filled with me training and taking care of Percy. It was the morning of Percy's fourth day, and it was Grover's turn to watch him. I was at the archery fields with my siblings while Beth was training with the Athena kids. I was just about to shoot my fifth arrow, when a loud voice broke my concentration by yelling:

"HEY! JOANNA! COME HERE!" I groaned inwardly and spun to see it was Grover, he was standing next to Percy, oh, he woke up. Awesome.

"Mike, I'll be right back." I said, turning to my brother.

"Okay." He replied, not looking away from the target. I turned on my heel, and ran over to the two. Now that I'm close enough, I can see he's about a head and a half taller than me.

"All right Percy, this is Joanna Elidi, she's the one that's been taking care of you the past few days." Grover explained, placing an arm over my shoulder. I laughed and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to finally see you up and moving Percy." I smiled, he laughed and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. And, uh.. Thanks for taking care of me." He said, we smiled at each other again. I noticed his eyes were really pretty. They were like a greenish blue… Like certain parts of the ocean. I took in the rest of his appearance, tall, as I said, skinny but muscular, shaggy black hair, he looked about a year older than me, 15 or 16. All in all… A very hot boy.

"All right you two, let's get this tour moving along." Grover's voice snapped me back to reality, and I noticed I was still holding Percy's hand. I instantly snatched it away, and cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. Well, as you can see this is the archery field, but it's also used for general target practice, and then there's the combat training, that's your sword fighting, and like, hands on fighting." I pointed to both the training areas. Percy nodded in understanding, and we continued walking towards the shed where all our armor was stored, I put my bow and arrows in the correct spot and walked back out.

"Don't mind if I tag along do you? I'm bored with training." I asked them, closing up the shed.

"Not at all," Percy smiled again. I smiled back and we continued walking. We showed him the stables, arts and crafts center, the amphitheater and other important places at the camp. Eventually we made it to the lake side, as we stood there I noticed Percy was taking everything in.

"Pretty awesome huh?" I asked,

"Yeah.." He breathed, I heard galloping behind me, I spun to see Chiron coming up to the beach, with all the other centaurs.

"What are those?" He asked,

"Centaurs." I replied,

"Come on guys." Grover said, we began the decent to the beaches, me almost falling about 5 times.

"Is that Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked, I gave him a look. Who the hell is Mr. Brunner? We met up with Chiron in the middle.

"Mr. Brunner? Is that you?" He asked,

"In this world I'm known as Chiron. Have you recovered?" Chiron replied, Percy looked genuinely stunned,

"Have I recovered? What about you? You're not in your wheelchair, you have a-" Percy began to reply, but Chiron cut him off.

"A real horses ass." He laughed, the three of us laughed along with him.

"Come with me." He said, again I tagged along and we walked down to the other end of the beach, we finally came to a cabin, and all of sudden, I heard catcalls for Grover. We all spun to see the Daughters of Aphrodite sunbathing on the rocks. Grover instantly began to walk towards them.

"I'll let you two catch up…" He said.

"There mother's the Goddess of love, you know what that means." He explained to Percy, who looked confused as ever. Grover walked away, and we walked into the cabin, looking around. This cabin seemed so quiet and peaceful, unlike my own. No one was allowed into the other cabins unless invited by one of the kids.

"This is your cabin. Your father had it built just for you." Chiron explained. The Poseidon cabin, along with Zeus and Hera cabins were always empty. The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were never supposed to have kids. And Hera wasn't going to have kids, Percy walked around the cabin, observing everything with great interest, he picked up the Trident in the corner and looked at it. All of a sudden, realization dawned his face.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, turning back to us, setting the Trident back in the corner.

"My dad is Poseidon!" He declared, looking between Chiron and I, we both nodded.

"How come no one told me?" He asked, looking straight to Chiron.

"You had to be kept a secret… Your existence couldn't be known… That's why your mother married Gabe… His pungent odor has hidden your smell from this world." Chiron explained, the annoyance and anger instantly vanished from Percy's face and was replaced by guilt and sadness.

"She really did marry him for my benefit…" He muttered. Chiron nodded.

"Well… I'm gonna go now…" I said, I figured I would let Percy settle in a bit.

"Before you go, I request you help Percy with his Greek studies," Chiron said

"Yes sir." I nodded. He dismissed me, I waved to Percy and ran back to my cabin. I slowed to a walk as I got to my cabin, I walked in and saw my older sister Kacey, sitting at the piano.

"Hey, where ya been?" She asked as I walked in and over to my bunk.

"With Percy and Chiron." I replied, sitting on my bed and falling onto my back, all of a sudden very tired.

"Oh, okay." She said, she continued playing a Beethoven peice and I just laid there listening to it, until a thought hit me.

"Is there a Capture the Flag today?" I asked, looking over at her. She stopped playing and looked at her watch.

"Yeah, in like 15 minutes too. We should go get ready." She said, launching up from the bench. I sighed. I had just gotten comfortable.

"But I'm comfortable." I whined.

"You know how Luke likes to go over battle strategy," She said, walking over and tugging on my arm. Yeesh, what is it with people doing that to me? Do I look like a rag doll? Honestly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses…" I said, pulling her arm off me. She sighed and crossed her arms, frowning deeply. I rolled my eyes, always the dramatic one. I got up from my bed and walked over to her, we walked out and down to the armory where everyone else was getting ready. The camp was split in half, and like always, Athena and Apollo lead the teams.

"Ready Freddy?" I asked Luke as I walked up to him and Jeremiah, who were looking at a map of the camp.

"Hell yeah, can't wait, I have totally new strategies half of us go thi-" Luke began to explain his idea, but was cut off by Chiron,

"Everyone! This is Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon! He's going to need a team!" Chiron yelled, As the whole camp stayed silent, I looked at Luke and nodded

"We'll take him!" He called, walking through the crowd. Jeremiah and I followed close behind him.

"Dude, where's your helmet?" I asked him,

"No one gave me one." He said.

"You're gonna die out here." Luke said, Percy looked worried.

"He's joking. Don't worry." I said after a few seconds, Percy let out a relieved sigh, and chuckled. I laughed too and we got him his helmet.

"All right. 3.… 2.…1 GO!" Chiron yelled. We all charged.

"FOR NARNIA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran. I heard people laughing. Jeremiah and I stuck close to Percy until some Ares kids started to attack us. I blocked off one, Clarissa I think her name was. She quickly knocked my sword out of my hand seeing as how I'm a better archer than a swordsman. I mean I wasn't bad, but I'm not the best…

"Whatcha gonna do now?" She asked as she pointed the blade at my neck. I quickly assessed my options. **Option 1) **_Stay put and get killed by this psycho butch bitch_. **Option 2)**_Use my randomness as a distraction and get my sword back. _I thought about it for a second as Clarisse glared at me, fire in her eyes. Yep, option 2 it is.

"Nice socks." I smiled at her, she gave me a confused look before looking down at the ground, I laughed and quickly kicked her sword from her hand, and ran for my own. I heard her growl, and it sounded extremely close to me. I spun around just in time for her to kick at me, her foot connected with my chest, knocking me down, and onto my ass. My breathing came to a screeching halt. She advanced towards me, I thought on my feet and knocked her feet out from under her. I then hopped up kicked her shield and sword away from her reach, then reached down for my own, I pointed it towards her throat. Her eyes grew wide.

"I think the question is… What are _you_ gonna do?" I chuckled, she glared at me. I smirked at her once more, then turned on my heel and ran to help my team. I eventually came to the river which divided the sides, I hid in the bushes and watched as Percy began walking over to the other side.

"Ugh, man.. Don't fall for that!" I groaned. I heard someone coming up behind me, I spun around, sword out in front of me and saw it was just Kacey.

"What's happening?" She asked,

"Percy's being a noob!" I replied, pointing to him. She looked over and her eyes widened. I looked to see Annabeth and him fighting. And Beth was winning… Percy was on the ground now, crawling towards the water. He reached and slowly began to heal, Kacey and I ran from our hiding spot and watched in amazement. He truly was the Son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I decided to try a PJO fanfic since I am a fan of the series. This will be based off the book, and movie combined. It's hard to explain. I do not own any of the PJO characters, or Narnia. They belong to the rightful owners. I do own my OC's though. This story will get better. <strong>

**Much Love,  
>Rhey. <strong>


	2. Highway To Hell

**Chapter Two: Highway to Hell. **

After Percy was all healed, he spun to look at the Red Team. We had all been staring in shock until one of the Sons of Ares began to attack. I went to go help him, but Jeremiah and Luke held me back. I gave them a confused look. They nodded back at Percy, who was currently kicking the guys ass. I smiled. 3 more guys attacked him, but he quickly put them in their place. Then came Beth. She struck at him, being the one that hates to lose. Percy knocked her sword out of her hand and stuck his blade towards her neck. We all just stared, no one has ever beaten Beth in a fight before. He handed her the sword back and walked towards the flag, the team didn't dare stop him. He grabbed the flag and thrust it into the air, and our team erupted into cheers.

"WOOHOO! GO PERCY!" I yelled, he looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back. After we all settled down, we went back to camp. I separated from everyone to get changed. I wasn't sure how any of them could stay in that sweaty armor after all that. I got changed into jean Bermuda shorts, a gray long sleeve shirt, and black VANS. I walked out to where everyone was gathered for the campfire. I was getting something to drink when Mike ran up to me.

"Hey, Joanna, you have to lead the sing along tonight. It's your turn." He said,

"Okay, I'm ready." I replied.

"Awesome." He said, then walked away. As I poured my punch, I felt someone poke my sides.

"EEP!" I squeaked, as I spun around. I saw Percy and Grover laughing, I glared at them.

"That's just rude…" I muttered.

"Sorry Joey." Percy smiled.

"Joey?" I asked, smiling back.

"Yeah, Joey. Joanna just seems…. Prissy… Girly girlish… And after the way you kicked Clarisse's ass today, you're not a prissy girl." He explained. I nodded in understanding. I had always hated my name… My mother named me, and my mom and I do _not_ get along, since she hates my dad and I am so much like him.

"Well guys, it's time for the sing along, I gotta go." I said, they nodded and followed me, I walked up to the stage area and hopped up. Jeremiah, Mike, Kacey and Will were all there with their instruments. Jeremiah: Guitar, Mike: Drums, Kacey: Keyboard, Will: Bass. And of course, me singing.

"All right guys, here's a kinda upbeat song to get our blood pumping…. I'm not sure if uh, any of ya'll know it, but that's what the enchantments for." I laughed, I looked back and nodded at the guys and they started playing.

_I like to bite my nails  
><em>_And play the air guitar  
>I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far<br>I think you're nice but  
>I don't wanna waste my time<br>I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

All the way up  
>All the way down<p>

_Never look back  
>It's time to breakout<br>I want it my way  
>I do what I do<br>I know what I like  
>And maybe it's you<br>That's right  
>It's a temporary life<br>It's a ride  
>That takes you all the way up<br>All the way down  
>Never look back it's time to breakout<em>

I like to go out walking  
>In the pouring rain<br>I want my rock n roll to  
>Make the window shake<br>I wait 'til three am  
>To call everyone I know<br>I'm gonna bring the noise  
>I'm ready here we go<p>

All the way up  
>All the way down<br>Never look back  
>It's time to breakout<br>I want it my way  
>I do what I doI know what I like<br>And maybe it's you  
>That's rightIt's a temporary life<br>It's a ride  
>That takes you all the way up<br>All the way down  
>Never look back it's time to breakout<p>

I was about half way through the song when the fire pit practically exploded and was accompanied with a loud roar. Everyone went into fight mode, exceprt for us of course, since we didn't have weapons.

"PERCY JACKSON SHOW YOURSELF!" The demon thing roared. Oh, it's Hades. Nice… . Hades formed a fireball and threw it at the food table, which the stage was close too, the explosion sent me flying. I landed hard on my back, and looked up too see Percy standing above me. He pulled me to my feet as Hades sent another 2 fireballs, fire erupted all around us and he pulled me away.

"HADES!" Chiron yelled, galloping up next to us, he pulled out his 2 swords.

"PERCY JACKSON BRING ME THE BOLT!" Hades demanded.

"Be a good boy! Hand it to me…. And I'll exchange it for your mother." Hades was a really good negotiator, I looked up at Percy, he looked pissed.

"Percy don't!" I exclaimed, he ignored me and ran to where Hades was,

"My mother's gone!" He yelled, pointing up at him. I watched in horror.

"No! Your mother is still alive… I sent the Minotaur to abduct her. She's here with me in the Underworld." Hades explained, I wanted so badly to be able to help him, but I wasn't in armor anymore. Hades placed a flaming image of a woman in front of Percy.

"Mom?" Percy asked, kinda softly, and clearly confused.

"Percy…" The woman said, Hades whipped his hand through the image and she disappeared.

"What have you done with my mother?" Percy growled.

"If you ever want to see your mother again, you will bring me the bolt!" Hades said, then he disappeared. I ran over to Percy with Chiron and Annabeth following.

"Chiron, I have to go get her!" Percy exclaimed,

"Percy, you don't have the bolt." Chiron said.

"But maybe, once he knows I don't have the bolt, he'll just let my Mom go free." Percy said, Chiron shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't. He's not the God of the Underworld for nothing. Once he finds out you're not the thief… He'll kill you both." I said, Chiron gave me a stern look.

"Sorry… Not helping…" I muttered.

"This is our only chance…" Percy muttered.

"No. We'll stick to our plan. We'll travel to Olympus… Convince Zeus of your innocence, and once we've done that. We will do everything in our power to bring back your mother." Chiron explained. Grover ran up to us, looking worried. Percy finally nodded.

"Okay…" He whispered, Chiron nodded. Grover looked at Annabeth and I, then at Percy. He nodded. After that, we all separated. I went to go help me siblings clean up the stage. Once we were done, we went back to our cabin. As everyone got ready for bed, I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my iPod and a flashlight and walked out. I was walking towards the water when I saw Percy and Grover, they looked like they were talking about something important…. Maybe I shouldn't bug them… Oh, who am I kidding, this is just too good. I ran up to them,

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. They spun to look at me.

"Um… Out for a stroll." Percy said, trying to act casual. I gave him a confused look. Did he know how couldn't lie?

"Uh huh… And I'm a kiwi, now tell me." I demanded. They sighed and looked at each other,

"I'm going to the Underworld." Percy said.

"Awesome, I'm coming with." I smiled.

"Absolutely not." Percy said immediately. I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Way to dangerous." He stated bluntly, I rolled my eyes.

"Look who's talking, Mr. One day of training." I scoffed.

"Joey, you're not going and that's final. End of discussion." Percy said,

"Where isn't she going?" A female voice asked, we all whipped around to see Annabeth. Perfect.

"Beth. I need your help." I said,

"What with?" She asked.

"Percy here thinks he should go to the Underworld alone. Convince him otherwise, cause ya know… Your Mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and such." I said, she stepped up beside me.

"She's right. We've been here for a really long time, we can help defend you. You'll need my battle strategy." Annabeth explained.

"Yeah, and possibly my healing ability." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm a Daughter of Apollo." I explained.

"Oh okay… But are you guys sure?" He asked,

"Yes!" We exclaimed in unison.

"All right. Then let's go to the Underworld!" He exclaimed. We all nodded.

"Uh guys… How exactly do we get to the Underworld?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"I think I know someone… But we should probably get some supplies. Meet back here in 5 minutes. Pack lightly." Beth said after a few minutes.

"I'm already packed." Percy pointed out, gesturing to the bag on his back.

"Then come with me." I said, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. We made it back to my cabin and walked in. All my siblings were passed out and snoring. We all fell asleep pretty early for some reason. I tiptoed towards my bed, but stopped when Jeremiah shifted, and lifted his head, looking at me

"Jo?" He asked, groggily. I froze and looked at Percy, who stood gaping.

"Umm… No… Well yes… But this is a dream… Just lay down and think of… Ponies… And Unicorns.." I said, he smiled and gently fell back onto his pillow.

"Fred the Unicorn…." He sighed. He twisted to where his back was facing me and I ran to my bed, I grabbed a backpack, I shoved some clothes and my medicine bag into it then turned to my bed to grab my hoodie, I saw 2 small packages in gold wrapping paper with a white bow with an envelope on top of it. I turned to Percy,

"Were those there a second ago?" I asked, he shook his head. I leaned over and picked them up. I checked the time and saw we had to meet Annabeth in less than a minute. I would have to open them later, I grabbed my jacket and ran out with Percy following behind me. We found Annabeth and Grover at the edge of the cabins.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"To Luke." Annabeth said, I nodded and we walked to Hermes cabin. I walked inside and saw Luke playing Call of Duty.

"Ah, what brings you guys here? Percy, figured you'd stop by sooner or later. Everybody does. Finally get tired of all the Renaissance Fair stuff?" He asked, he paused the game and stood to face us.

"Welcome to the modern world. What are you guys up to?" He asked, noticing our bags.

"We're gonna get my Mom back." Percy replied. Luke pursed his lips.

"Your dad is the Messenger of the Gods… One of the only ones who has gotten in and out of the Underworld… We need to know how that's possible." I explained. He looked at me.

"Hmm… My Dad's a jerk… I've never met him." He said,

"You too?" Percy asked.

"Guess we all got Daddy issues huh? That's because all Gods are the same… Selfish.. They only care about themselves. But I once broke into my Dad's house… Got some cool stuff." He said, he walked past us and to a back part of the tent. He came back with a shoebox, he handed it to Percy.

"For you." He told him, Percy took it and opened the lid. A black pair of hi-tops were in there, one came flying out.

"Flying shoes?" Percy asked.

"They're my Dad's. He has hundreds of these little guys, won't even miss em." Luke explained, he got up and grabbed the shoe. He handed it back to Percy,

"Look under the other one." He said, Percy picked up the second shoe and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it as Luke began to explain.

"You see, people have gone to the Underworld without being dead. Hercules did it, Orpheus did it, my Dad does all the time. Getting in is the easy part…. Getting out… Now that's tricky." He said, we all nodded in understanding, he pointed to the map.

"This is the map to Persephone's pearls." He said,

"Persephone?" Percy asked, clearly confused. "You mean Hades wife?" He asked again.

"Yeah.. Hades forced her to marry him… He keeps her prisoner." Annabeth explained.

"Needless to say, she hates it there." Luke piped up, we looked at him.

"It's hot… He's a weirdo… So she has… Secret visitors." He started to say, we all exchanged knowing looks, then looked back at the map.

"She keeps pearls hidden for them all over the world… And these pearls provide a quick get away from the Underworld. You can use them to get out." He said,

"So how do the pearls work?" I asked,

"Easy." He said,

"You take a pearl, you crush it, you visualize where you wanna be taken." He said, we all nodded in understanding.

"Right now there are 4 pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there." He said, he pointed to and upper level state, Jersey.. The name appeared on the paper.

"Here's your first location… Each time you find a pearl, the next one will pop up." He said, we all nodded in understanding

"But this reminds me… You guys might need some extra protection." He said, he spun and picked up his shield.

"My favorite shield… You may wanna step back." He explained, handing it Percy. Annabeth, Grover and I all stepped back, and the shield sprang around.

"Thanks Luke." Percy nodded.

"Nah, don't mention it." Luke smiled, then he grew serious.

"But you're gonna have to promise me one thing." He said. We all nodded.

"You see my Dad on the highway to hell?" He asked,

"Yeah?" Percy said,.

"Kick his ass for me." Luke smiled. I chuckled and we all turned to leave. We walked out of the tent and towards Thalia's tree. Once there I looked at Annabeth.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure…" I muttered. With that, the two of us followed Grover and Percy through the gates and began walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!(: I'll be able to update faster now that I'm out of school. Sorry for the wait. PS, I don't own the song, it's All The Way Up by Emily Osment, and it belongs to whomever it belongs too. <strong>

**Much Love. **

**Rhey **


	3. Auntie Em's Creepy Statue Emporium

**Chapter Three: In which Percy kills Medusa, and I learn to drive. **

We walked for what seemed like hours, I begged Beth to carry me, she just rolled her eyes and didn't bother giving me an answer, Percy just laughed and ruffled my hair, so my last bet was Grover

"Say Grover… You love me right?" I started.

"No Joey, for the 50th time…. I'm not going to carry you!" Grover exclaimed.

"Why not?" I demanded,

"Because. You're 14, soon to be 15. Not 5." He said, I glared but then I saw a lit up bus station shortly down the road.

"Halleluiah!" I yelled, I had half a mind to run, but ya know.. That requires effort.. And effort and I.. We are not friends. When we got to the bus station, we found the next bus that was going towards our destination… Which was going to Atlantic City… We boarded the bus and I began going through my bag, organizing it a bit better than before, as I put everything away, the gifts fell out of my hoodie, before I could grab them though, Beth noticed

"What are those?" She asked, pointing to them.

"Oh… I found them on my bed when I went to pack. No idea where they came from." I said. She picked up the letter and examined it.

"I think I know who it's from." She grinned. Hm. Big shocker there... Her Mother's Athena, what the hell doesn't she know?

"Who?" I asked.

"You have to find out on your own." She said,

"But you could tell me." I pointed out.

"Girls, don't fight. Let's just open them and find out together." Grover said, clapping his hands together.

"Okay.." I muttered, I grabbed the note from Beth and grabbed the box on the top. I placed the note on my lap and began to unwrap the paper. I opened it to reveal a ring box, inside was a gold ring, with a heart shaped ruby, my birthstone, with two diamonds on the side.

"Ooooh, shiny!" I grinned, holding it up. The others laughed and I handed it to Annabeth, and moved onto the next one, it was slightly larger, I opened it to reveal a necklace with a heart shaped locket pendent, it also hade a ruby in the middle.

"Even shinier!" I smiled,

"Is that all you notice?" Beth asked,

"I like shiny things!" I said,

"You're such a child!" She muttered. I went to retaliate, but Percy stopped me, by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay Joey. Just read the note." He said, I nodded and picked up the note. It was parchment, it had my name written in fancy golden script and on the front, sealing it, was a wax stamp of the lyre. My hand instantly went to my forearm where the exact same thing was tattooed. I gently tore it open and took out the letter.

_Joanna,  
><em>_As a God, I should not be doing this, but as a father, I feel I must. No child of mine will ever go on a Quest without protection, (even if said Quest is unapproved). The two pieces of jewelry are in fact weapons. The locket opens up two ways, one leads to the inside where you may store pictures,(Top button) the other turns it into a sheath with an endless amount of arrows. (Bottom button). The second button will only appear when you need it most, so that way it doesn't open accidentally. The ring turns into a bow, just pinch the sides and it will transform. Be careful with this one. Good luck on your Quest darling, and remember I'll always be with you.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Dad. _

"Was I right? Please tell me, I was right?" Beth's voice caused me to look back up.

"It's from my Dad." I said softly,

"I was right!" Beth exclaimed, I rolled my eyes. She just loved being right.

"Yes, yes you were." I muttered. They decided to drop the whole issue as I put on the necklace and ring and stashed the note in my bag. I picked up the locket to examine it, there was only one button, so I pressed it to open it. Inside there was room for 3 pictures, since one slot was already filled. It was a picture of a young couple, holding a set of twins on a peir at sunrise. They were smiling happily. I recognize the woman as my Mother, and the children as Jeremiah and myself. So... That must be Apollo... My Dad...

"Joey?" Percy asked. I looked up, snapping the locket shut as I did so.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I gaped, then bit my lip.

"Uh, nothing! I'm just... Just tired." I said, closing my eyes and adjusting myself in my seat, hoping he wouldn't press the matter further.

"It's 2 in the afternoon?" Grover pointed out,

"The early bird catches the worm!" I said, not bothering to open my eyes. I heard them laugh, and then I was out. Next thing I knew, I was being shaken violently, I wanted to ring the persons neck right then and there. I opened my eyes to come nose to nose practically, with dear old Percy.

"Morning." He grinned, leaning away. I smiled groggily and got up. I rolled my shoulders and neck, and grabbed my bag.

"Have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?" He asked jokingly, I stopped gathering my things to shoot him a glare, he winked.

"Hush." I muttered, turning away, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"We're almost to our stop, get ready." Beth informed me. I nodded and continued getting my things. The bus pulled to a stop, and they got ready to get up.

"Blech! More walking!" I groaned as we got off the bus and started our walk. After a while, we came to a sign that said **_Auntie Em's Statue Emporium._**

"This place definitely needs a home makeover." Grover said as we walked in.

"Hello?" Percy called.

"Hello! Anybody home in Auntie-ville!" Grover called, I looked around, there were lots and lots of statues… _Extremely_ accurate statues… Oh! Soda!

"Check it out! Free soda!" I exclaimed, rushing over to it. Grover followed, smiling happily. I placed a hand on the dirty lid and opened it to reveal... A giant pack of rats! DISGUSTING!

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping away.

"The Health Department needs to give this place an F!" I exclaimed, wiping my hand on Grover's jacket.

"Thanks so much." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime," I said, walking away over to Percy,

"Hey guys." Beth called, walking through the doorway, we all followed after her. She walked up to the fountain, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a hand full of coins…. But not just any coins.

"Gold Drachmas." She said, looking at each of us in turn.

"You know what that means?" She asked.

"We're on the right track." Grover said,

"Here. Take them." Beth told Percy, handing him the coins. I looked around once more, this place was huge. And creepy. I didn't like it here.

"Guys, how are we ever going to find the pearl in this place?" I asked, they all looked at each other then back at me.

" That's a good question…" Percy muttered. He looked around too, seeming to realize how big the place was.

"Let's split up. Check everywhere." Beth said, we nodded and went our separate ways. As I walked through the collection of creepy statues, something seemed off…. It was a little too quiet, and the variety differed, not just in style, but in form. There were things from Renaissance era here. I was examining one of a small family, the mom and dad smiled pleasantly but the children's faces seemed to be frozen in shock, almost horror, as if they were scared of something, or someone. All of a sudden, someone knocked into me, almost knocking me over. I screamed and looked to see a frantic woman.

"HELP ME! SHE'S COMING! MY POOR HUSBAND!" The woman cried, before I could even respond, she was yanking my arm, and dragging me along. I am so sick of being manhandled….. I hate being small and short!

"We stopped for directions! And OH! My poor husband!" She was hysterical. I flinched a bit. THAT WAS MY EAR LADY! I didn't respond, because if I did, it would not have been nice.

"ANNABETH! PERCY! JOEY! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Grover yelled. I looked around, attempting to pinpoint his voice, but I couldn't. Every place I looked just looked exactly the same.

"PLEASE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! BEFORE SHE FINDS US!" The lady screamed, pulling my arm even more. We ran through staute after statue.

"WHO?" I yelled.

"PLEASE! BEFORE SHE TURNS US TO STONE!" She yelled, ignoring me. Wait, a freaking minute. Turn us to stone! Holy shit. Medusa. We're in freaking Medusa's lair. My breathing began to quicken, and I felt light headed. Where the hell were the others? I heard them calling my name, but I couldn't respond. My voice was gone.

"HURRY!" The woman yelled, we rounded a corner, and came face to face with a woman dressed in all black with sunglasses and a turban.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." She smiled,

"It's so heartening to have such young visitors…. We get so lonely here…" She hissed.

"Don't we?" She asked, she began walking towards us. I was trembling now, the world becoming fuzzy.

"That's why I create my statues." She said. She leaned on one and turned to us, smirking slightly.

"They're my only company…. Daughter of Apollo." She said, my eyes bugged.

"How do you know me?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I was. She walked towards me.

"You look so much like your father. Same hair… Same eyes…. Same skin.." She said, she walked right up to me, and plucked my hair. I tried not to flinch as she combed through my hair, circling all around me.

"I was desired, courted by many… But that all changed," She began to walk away.

"Because of Athena… I was turned into this!" She hissed menacingly. She reached up and

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul… I hope you find my eyes…. Attractive…" Her snakes hissed. I was shaking violently now. I thought she was dead!

"So rude, not looking people in the eyes." She hissed.

"Come on…. Sneak. A. Peek." Each word came out in a hiss, the woman next to me was trembling as bad as me. Then the hissing grew louder and her grip on my wrist was even tighter. I twisted my wrist, the concrete grating against my skin. I flinched.

"You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection." She was talking to a statue… What the hell is wrong with that woman?

"Do you mind?" She asked teasingly. She was closer to me now,

"Sooner or later…. You will open those eyes." She said, she was right in front of me now. _WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!_

"Temptation will get the best of you." She said, her snakes touched my hair, grazing my skin, I trembled now, and my breathing was about to stop. Panic attacks. Ugh.

"Don't look Joey! Do not open your eyes!" Percy's voice sent me into a calming state. I wasn't alone, Medusa stepped away.

"What's that? Another Demi-God?" She asked. I tried to get out of the cement grip, but I just caused more damage. I could feel it bleeding.

"I can sense you!" She said, I heard her footsteps walk away, as soon as they were gone, I opened my eyes and tried to get out of the grip. It was happening. I heard someone coming up behind me, my eyes instantly shut. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Need a hand?" Some one asked, I turned to see Grover, he winked.

"Oh Grover!" I breathed. He backed away and quickly smashed the woman's arm, I shook the hand, but it was stuck for the time being.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Beth exclaimed. She motioned us outside, I nodded and we ran out, we searched around and I saw a truck.

"Guys, car!" I exclaimed, I stopped for a second and smashed the hand against the wall, it shattered and fell off. I then ran after the others and jumped in the car. Then I noticed something.

"I CAN'T DRIVE!" I exclaimed.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE HAVE TO GET PERCY!" Grover yelled, I nodded. I started the car, and shakily stepped on the gas pedal. We went crashing straight through the wall.

"AHHH!" We screamed, I shut my eyes as the impact shook through me. We came to a stop and I sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"WHOO!" Grover yelled,

"Yeah, we're okay." Beth said, an annoyed tone lacing her voice. After a few minutes, Percy yelled.

"Guys! It's okay to look!" He banged the truck. I slowly opened my eyes and climbed out of the car. Ouch, I did a lot of damage.

"Joey! That was great, great, Demi-God driving!" Grover yelled, holding out his fist. I laughed shakily and did a fist pound.

"Thanks." I said. We all looked down at Medusa's head.

"Yuck…." Grover shuddered.

"We should take it with us." Beth said,

"The head? That's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"If you open the eyes, they still work. Dead or alive. You never know when something like that could come in handy." She said. I shrugged, still not wanting to take the head.

"Come on, just wrap it up in your jacket until we get some ice." Percy said to Grover.

"Why my jacket?" He asked, clearly not comfortable with the idea either. At least I'm not alone.

"Because you're the protector." Percy pointed out, Grover nodded.

"You're right, you're right. I'm the Protector." He said, he began to take off his jacket.

"That's why I'm gonna give you my hoodie, and not my jacket!" He said, he yanked off the checkered hoodie and handed it to Percy.

"You're the baby." Percy muttered, kneeling down and throwing the hoodie over it.

"Disgusting." I shuddered. He picked it up and tossed it to Grover who held it out at arms length. I was about to ask where the pearl could be, but I saw something shiny.

"Hey guys, look." I said, dropping to my knees, I leaned towards it and detached it. It was indeed, a pearl.

"The pearl!" Percy exclaimed. I nodded and got up. I held it up for them to see.

"One down. Three to go." Percy said, I nodded and we all walked to the truck, Grover tossed Medusa's head in the back and got in the drivers seat, Beth got in next to him and I climbed in after that then Percy got the outside. We backed out of the ruined building and began driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I still don't own PJO or anything related to it. But I do own Joey. Suggestions welcomee(: R&amp;R. <strong>

**Much Love.  
>Rhey .<strong>


	4. Mother, Mother

**Chapter 4: Mother, Mother. **

After a couple hours of driving, I decided to voice the thought that had been bugging me ever since we left Medusa's lair.

"Does anybody else think it would have been nice of Luke to warn us about Medusa? I mean, that would have been extremely helpful." I said, I looked around at them, they all had the same expression: Confusion.

"Maybe he didn't know." Beth suggested with a shrug.

"I'm just saying, information like that could be useful to us." I replied, they all just shrugged again.

"GPS from the Gods, where to next?" Grover asked. I looked over at Percy, he pulled out the map and unfolded it, the next Pearl location formed. I gaped.

"The Parthenon? Nashville, Tennessee." Percy said.

"Nashville! Great! The home of my least favorite type of music! Yeehaw!" Grover groaned, we all laughed. After a while, Beth fell asleep and landed on Grover's shoulder. I was slowly on my way to joining her. Within 20 more minutes of driving, I fell asleep, landing on Percy's shoulder. My dream, it was odd. I was in a room, a fancy one at that, like one a cruise ship or something. But I wasn't alone, people were around me, but I couldn't make out their faces. At the head of the room, stood an extremely familiar face, he stood next to a glowing coffin type thing, with an evil, triumphant smile on his face. All of a sudden, a loud honk woke me up and I opened my eyes to see a giant truck heading straight for us.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, Grover spun us out of the way at the last minute.

"LET'S STOP FOR THE NIGHT! LET'S STOP!" Percy yelled. Grover nodded shakily, and we all began searching for an inn. Eventually, we came across one and checked in a room.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" Beth exclaimed.

"Psh, says the one who didn't have to face Medusa." I scoffed. She ignored me and curled up on one of the beds.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the pool. Anyone care to join me?" Percy announced, looking around at all of us. Grover was sleeping standing up, Annabeth was engrossed with the History channel, I had just finished performing First Aid on my arm.

"I think I might." I said, staying here seemed boring. He nodded and we both walked out. He was already in his swim trunks, and I was in cheer shorts and a tank top. I watched as he dove in and stayed underwater. I sat with my feet dangling in, humming a song. After a while, he resurfaced.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, swimming over to me. He placed his arms on either sides of me, and waited.

"Oh, just about today. You did really well… Thanks for um.. Ya know… Saving my life." I said. He smirked.

"I did kinda save your life didn't I?" He asked, I leaned and splashed water on him, giggling as I did. He chuckled.

"You should come in… The water's great." He smiled. I shook my head.

"Nah, you're the child of Poseidon, not me." I laughed.

"Aww… Come on… I saved your life." He pouted, I shook my head. He smirked devilishly, then next thing I knew, I was underwater. I resurfaced, gasping for air. Percy was laughing his ass off.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Seaweed Brain." I grumbled. This made him laugh harder, pulling me into a hug.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked, I shrugged. He finally calmed down and smiled at me.

"You're welcome, by the way… For saving your life." He said, I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Our faces were slowly inching together, but then:

"JOEY! PERCY! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" Grover's voice sent us flying apart.

"Okay. We're coming!" I yelled, I climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel, chucking one at Percy as he came up beside me. We toweled off most of the water and then ran back to the hotel room. The news was on.

"Check it out, you're on TV." Annabeth said, we walked in and saw he was indeed on TV.

"Missing boy Percy Jackson, and his mother Sally Ugliano… But their relatives have some interesting theories." The news lady was saying, it switched over to reveal an ugly, bald man, that looked similar to a pig. Eww….

"So Mr. Ugliano, what do you think about your son Percy Jackson?" The interviewer asked,

"No, no, he's not my son. He's the stepson… He did not come from these loins. But ever since he started with the drugs and the alcohol. He's never been the same. 5 nights ago, he tried to kill me and he threw his mother on the ground!" Gabe said,

"Oh no…" Percy groaned, I looked at him, then I heard crunching next to me, and I looked to see Grover eating an old soda can. Still very weird…. No matter how many years I've known him.

"Then his crippled friend, attacked me from behind and knocked me out, when I woke up. Sally was gone. She was kidnapped by Percy! She would never…" Gabe was cut off by Percy.

"Shut up Gabe!" He spat, clicking off the TV. We all looked at him.

"That's your step-dad?" I asked,

"Unfortunately." He replied.

"His last name certainly fits his personality." I said. He nodded.

"But this sucks! Now I'm a fugitive!" Percy exclaimed,

"Ya know, Gabe's always running his mouth! He's just mad because I busted him up with my crutches!" Grover exclaimed, walking away towards the bathroom. I laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"UGH!" He groaned.

"Guys! I can't pee with her watching me!" He yelled, walking out with Medusa's head. We all shrugged, all of a sudden, his eyes grew wide. He stared out the window. I looked to see a maid. I shot up from the bed.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed frantically. Oh shit! This is not good! I lunged for the curtains and closed them, looking back at everyone.

"I'm sorry guys… I screwed up." Grover muttered.

"Let's just go." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, before Homeland Security shows up and recognizes Percy as the fugitive he's becoming!" I chuckled.

"JOEY!" Percy exclaimed.

"Love you!" I yelled, I grabbed my bag and ran from the room. I found the truck and dove into it. Percy climbed in after me, followed by Beth and Grover. We began driving and I recognized my old elementary school.

"Hey guys, I have a place we can go." I said,

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Elidi Estates. It's like 15 minutes from where we need to go. And since it's 11 at night, we can at least rest and save some energy." I replied.

"Elidi? As in… You?" Percy asked.

"Technically, it's Jeremiah and I, but yes…" I replied,

"You're rich!" He exclaimed, I shook my head.

"No. My mother is rich." I corrected.

"But you have your own estate!" Percy said, I shook my head.

"No. I have Camp Half-Blood, and the Apollo cabin." I pointed out. He gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain later, let's just get there." I said, he nodded and within 20 minutes, we were there. We parked outside and I lead them up the front porch steps. I reached out and hesitantly pressed the doorbell. After 5 minutes, my Mother opened the door, looking slightly annoyed. But then she saw me and her jaw dropped.

"Hi Mom." I waved.

"J-j-j-j-Joanna?" She stuttered.

"The one and only." I replied.

"But… but, you're… you're supposed to be…. To be… Adam said… but… Oh my…" She seemed to have a panic attack.

"Mom, mom…. What are you talking about?" I asked, after she calmed down a bit.

"You're not supposed to be here." She snapped. Well then… Not the greeting I was expecting.

"Listen… I know you hate me. And Jeremiah, and Dad… But we really need a place to stay. It's just for one night, we'll be gone by morning and you can forget I ever existed." I replied.

"Fine. You can stay in the Guest Suites." She said briskly, she moved out of the way and allowed us inside. I nodded at her and I lead them up the stairs. All our guest rooms were on the third floor, so I lead them up. We barely got to the first room before Grover barreled past and went inside.

"Goodnight all!" He called, I laughed. Beth took the next one, and Percy took the one conjoined to mine, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without checking out the rest of the house, so I changed into my red and black flannel PJ pants and a black thermal, then slipped on my slipper boots, then snuck out of the room. I tiptoed past Percy's room

"Where ya going?" Someone asked, I spun to see Percy leaning near the bathroom door in his pajamas.

"Oh… You know… A midnight snack.." I replied.

"Great. I'll come with." He smiled. I slumped.

"This is payback for me doing this to you, huh?" I asked.

"Yes it is." He smiled, he slung his arm over my shoulders and lead me down the stairs, we found the kitchen and got our snacks and drinks and walked out into the back.

"So, if you don't mind my asking…. What happened to your Mom back there?" Percy asked as we began eating. I laughed slightly.

"You caught that huh?" I asked, he nodded.

"Hmm… Well let's see…. Like all Gods, Dad met Mom and they fell in love…. Obviously, otherwise Jeremiah and I wouldn't be here… But when we were 6 months… Dad left… And Mom was heartbroken… According to my Grandparents. They said she hasn't been the same since… But when we were 6, Jeremiah and I were attacked by a Hellhound… That was enough for my Mom I suppose, because she sent us to New York with our Uncle. We haven't seen or heard from her since… Shortly after we were sent to our Uncle, we were attacked yet again, so we ran. Eventually we made it to Camp Half-Blood." I replied, there was way more to my story, but Percy didn't need to know just yet.

"I'm sorry…" Percy muttered.

"It's fine. Jeremiah and I have the Apollo cabin, and my Dad obviously, he's spoken to me… I think… Like in times of trouble, he guides me." I said,

"That happens to me too!" He exclaimed. I laughed, I wasn't alone. I had never brought it up to anyone, they might think I was crazy.

"But, why can't any of us see our Godly parents?" Percy asked.

"Because, shortly after you, and all the other Demi-Gods around your age were born, Zeus decreed that no God could have physical contact with their Mortal offspring." I replied. Percy shook his head.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Just be lucky you're not Unclaimed like almost all of the Hermes cabin…." I said,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, there are just the 12 main Gods, there's many more… And they have children too…. They end up in Hermes cabin, that's why there's so many kids there." I explained.

"Wow.." He muttered. I nodded. We continued eating in silence. After we both finished, we walked inside.

"Goodnight Joey." Percy yawned.

"Night Seaweed Brain." I grinned, he shot me a glare and I just walked into my room. I curled up on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what ya think!(: I think it was bad, but that's me. It will get better, I promise. R&amp;R. <strong>

**Much Love,**

**Rhey. **


	5. What The Hell!

**Chapter 5: What The Hell? **

The next morning, I was up before sunrise, I stood on my balcony and watched the sun come up over the horizon… I thought about my father… It seemed almost impossible I could be the offspring of someone capable of such an amazing, not to mention, _important_ thing.… I shook my head, I had to stick to the task at hand, which was getting the others up and on the move for the pearl. I dressed in jean shorts, a white tank top and my black hi-top Converse. I walked to the next room and saw Percy was still asleep. Hehe, he was pretty cute when he was sleeping. I didn't wanna wake him…. But… I gotta do what I gotta do…

"Percy-pooh, wakey, wakey!" I yelled, he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. I laughed, I tried the easy way, but he chose this one! I took off running and leaped onto his bed and began jumping up and down.

"Wake up! Come on!" I exclaimed. This caused him to roll over and look at me, his expression slightly annoyed, but mainly he looked amused and tired. I stopped jumping and flopped onto my stomach, smiling happily at him, resting my chin on his arm.

"You're a morning person?" He asked, well… More like groaned. I beamed at him and nodded.

"My Daddy is the God of the Sun… Of _course _I am!" I exclaimed cheerily. I jumped up to my knees and shook his arm roughly.

"Let's go! We gotta go find the pearl!" I said.

"I'm up, I'm up! Go get Grover and Annabeth!" He said, I nodded and climbed off his bed and walked out of his room and into Beth's room, I was only slightly shocked to find her awake and reading.

"Well, I was coming to wake you up, but I see I don't have too." I said.

"I woke Grover up." She replied, I nodded then walked out. I went back to my room and repacked everything then walked out to Percy's room. He was up and moving around…. But in his boxers!

"Hehe.. Nice boxers." I snickered. They were pink with _Hot Stuff _written all over them in red. How _cute! _

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" He exclaimed, jumping to cover himself. I laughed,

"It's not like I haven't seen a guy in boxers before." I said, he raised his eyebrows at me, then I realized how that sounded.

"Oh, not like that!" I groaned, he laughed and pulled his pants on, then his shirt, covering up his extremely gorgeous abs… Oh no! Don't think that! BAD JOEY! Focus. He threw his stuff in his bag and turned to me.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I lead him out the door. We walked downstairs where Grover and Annabeth were waiting by the door.

"Guys, guys!" I exclaimed, as soon as I got to them.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"Percy's got pi-" I was cut off by Percy's hand covering my mouth, and he pulled me into his chest, firmly locking me into place, but I still struggled. After a few seconds I gave up. He was one strong son of gun! I glared up at him.

"She's hallucinating. Ignore her." He told them sternly. I crossed my arms, and waited to be released.

"Stop screwing around you two. We have a purpose." Beth said, Percy let go of my mouth, I smiled happily. I would use the information later, when it called for it. We all walked into the kitchen to get some food. Gods know we can't stop and get food without risking Percy getting caught. After we got what we wanted, I looked into the dining room, to inform the lady that gave birth to me, I was leaving. But when I looked, I saw something that almost broke my heart… She had the same husband, _Bob_, and 1.. 2... 3,4,5, holy chizz, 6 replacement kids!

"Mom? Who's she?" One of the older girls asked in a snotty tone. She looked about a year or two younger than me. Well, she wasted no time replacing us…..

"Umm… My… My… My niece! She needed a place to stay!" Mom responded quickly, tossing me a sharp glare. On the inside, I cringed, but on the outside, I grinned.

"Yep. That's me. The niece. Y'alls cousin." I said with a wave.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Another, a little boy, asked, in the same tone as his sister. It made me sick to think I was half related to these people.

"I live in… Canada… Yep… Canada… Right now, I'm down here on… Business?" I said, they looked bored.

"Oh. Well. Bye." He said, then went back to stuffing his face. I tried my best to hide my shock,

"I will… As soon as I ask _Aunt Mary_, if….. I can _borrow_ a car and some money." I replied, looking at my mother. She glared and I grinned innocently.

"Whatever makes you leave sooner. _Just go_." She growled, getting up and grabbing her purse, she pulled out her wallet and produced an American Express. I snatched it from her hand, smiling widely.

"Thank you! You've just helped a noble cause!" I exclaimed, bowing to her, then I ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I just got us some new transportation and some money." I informed them, holding up the card.

"How?" Grover asked, snatching the card from me and examining it closely.

"She wants me gone, she'll pay _anything_!" I grinned. They all merely nodded, laughing slightly, I quickly lead them out to the garage.

"Oh.. So many vehicles." Grover said, he wasn't lying, there had to be at least 20 different ones, ranging from SUVs to sports cars. Clearly, they needed a hobby other than reproducing and buying cars.

"I suggest one built for speed and stealth!" I declared,

"Stealth?" Percy asked, slightly confused.

"Something inconspicuous and awesome! Like this _Camaro_." I said, gesturing the black beauty to my left. They all examined it.

"I guess it'll have to do." Beth said, I smiled happily. I had always wanted a Camaro.

"YAY!" I exclaimed, I grabbed the keys and unlocked it.

"SHOTGUN!" I shouted, diving for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Percy stated, grabbing my waist and pulling me back towards him, engulfing me in a hug from behind. I pouted and looked up at him.

"You're in the back with me, Annabeth is our navigation system, Grover's the only one that can drive legally, we get to sit in the backseat and annoy the living hell out of them." He said, pushing me forward, towards the back. Hmm, tempting idea.

"Jerk," I grumbled, climbing in. Annabeth was already in the front, fiddling with that damn laptop again. What the heck was she doing? And how the heck did she get into the car without me noticing?

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, leaning over to see the screen. I briefly saw the History Channel website before she snapped it shut.

"Nothing." She stated instantly. I jumped back, shocked by her sudden movement and settled in my seat. Percy climbed in the other side, as Grover got in the front.

"All right guys, here we go!" He declared. He started the car and we began driving. About 15 minutes into the car ride, Annabeth was rambling off directions, Grover was getting confused, Percy was staring out the window, and I was beginning to get bored. So, I did what I usually do when boredom strikes my very soul. I began humming a favorite song of mine.

"I'm in love all right, with my crazy beautiful life! The parties, the disasters with my friends all pretty and plastered." I sang softly. I had no idea why, but the song was so catchy!

"Joey. Shut up." Grover snapped from the front.

"Well that's rude." I muttered, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Humph, stupid half goat, half man thing. After a while, we came to a stop.

"FINALLY!" I cried, I bailed out of the car and into the grass, where I lied, perfectly content.

"It amazes me how childish you are!" Annabeth snapped. I stuck my tongue out at her and got up from the ground. Percy had his hoodie up, looking like a mugger. I pulled my hat over my own head. It was camo and awesome, and belonged to my brother.

"Let's get going." Beth stated, pointing over to a big building. We all began walking.

"It's amazing.." I breathed as the building came into view. And it truly was.

"A completely replica of the Parthenon in Nashville." Annabeth agreed.

"Come on guys, let's go find that pearl." Grover said, and started limping ahead. We followed after him and up the stone stairs into the large building. We walked in and saw people all around snapping pictures. We walked up to the main statue. I looked to see who it was, it was Athena.

"Look… It's your Mom." Percy nudged Annabeth. She looked at him and nodded.

"I wonder if she really looks like that in real life.." She said, I zoned it out for a second, noticing a very familiar looking spot on Athena's crown.

"Shiny.." I muttered. I walked closer, to get a better look.

"Whatcha see Joey?" I heard Grover ask.

"Pearl." I stated, pointing up to the item in question.

"You have the eyes of a hawk! I swear!" He exclaimed happily, doing a little jump, dance, jig thingy. Annabeth looked around.

"We can't do anything about it, there's too many people around." She said.

"Psh, what are they gonna notice? There's the Mist." I asked, pointing out Mortals are kinda oblivious.

"It's 30 feet in the air! They're gonna notice!" Beth said.

"But I could just throw my crutch up there, knock it loose and what not." Grover suggested. I nodded in agreement, loving his idea. Percy and Annabeth shook their heads,

"I've got an idea, we'll come back after it closes. Follow me." Percy said as he and Annabeth began walking away.

"But I like Grover's idea!" I shouted after him.

"Joey!" He growled. I hissed at him and followed after him with Grover. He lead us over to a corner, where the bathrooms were.

"Oh, please tell me you're joking." I groaned.

"You got a better idea?" He asked.

"Actually, we could visit the Country Music Hall of Fame." I stated.

"Um, the fact Percy's face is plastered every news channel around, that would be a bad idea." Annabeth said.

"Well anything's better than hanging out in a bathroom for Gods know how long." I grumbled.

"Stop pouting and let's go. No one's looking." Percy said, ushering us into the filthy room. We each chose a stall and waited. I ain't too sure how much time passed by, but they were agonizing! After a while, I heard Percy drop to the floor in the stall next to me. I followed in suit and so did the others, we all walked out.

"It's been an hour since closing, let's go, it should be clear." Percy said, I bolted for the door, happy as Hades to be getting out. The others followed closely behind and we all went to walk out but stopped dead in our tracks and retreated.

"Janitors… Why am I not surprised?" I exclaimed.

"It's just nightly clean up.. Don't freak out. I've got a plan." Beth said, she reached into her bag and pulled out a mini crossbow… Okay… I really don't think _that's_ necessary.

"You're gonna kill the janitors? That's a little harsh!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. I got this." She said, and walked and hid behind a pillar

"Those are working class Americans!" I hissed at her, but it was too late. She was already shooting them up with darts.

"Ouch." I said, as they each groaned in pain, one even fell from a ladder. As soon as he fell we ran over to her.

"What was that for?" Grover exclaimed.

"Chill, they're just unconscious. We got 30 minutes, let's go." Beth said, we all sighed in relief. She didn't kill anyone, thank Gods. We walked over to the statue as Grover began to drag the janitors over to a corner. Annabeth was on the computer, and I was waiting, examining the statue, looking for a way to get the pearl down.

"Maybe I could climb it?" I suggested, getting myself ready to do so.

"Uh, not gonna happen." Percy said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You're lucky I even let you come on this little thing. I'm not letting you risk your life climbing 30 feet to your death." He said.

"Yeesh, you're more overprotective than Jeremiah." I grumbled, crossing my arms. He just ruffled my hair and grabbed his bag. He reached in and pulled out the shoes.

"Call Luke." He told Annabeth.

"Already on it." She responded.

"You're the greatest." Percy smiled at her, she smiled back, and I felt this pang of… I don't know… Anger? Kinda hurt too… What the hell is going on with me? I don't even know this kid? Why should I give a damn he's hitting on Annabeth and that she's flirting back? Gah… There's something wrong with me….

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here it be! (: Tell me what you think! I'm so, so, so, sorry for the long wait! I'm so busy with school and sports and stuff, but I'm hoping to get more time. Anyway, R&amp;R, suggestions welcome. And I am sorry for the bad chapter, but I felt like I owed ya'll the next part. There'll be more soon, promise.(: <strong>

**Much Lovee.  
>Rheyy, <strong>


	6. It's Gettin' Hot In Here!

**Chapter 6: It's Gettin Hot In Here. **

"Got Luke." Annabeth called, I leapt from my leaning spot, where I was almost falling asleep… I was all of a sudden very, very tired. I had never been a night owl.

"Luke, can you explain how to use the shoes?" Beth asked him, I jogged over to where she was and looked at the screen.

"Tell Percy he needs to break into a run, like a jet on a runway. Now they may take some getting used to. Oh! Hey Joanna." Luke said, nodding at me.

"Sup Lucas?" I responded, nodding back. I looked to see Percy doing just as Luke instructed. He leapt into the air, and up to the statue.

"IT'S GONNA TAKE SOME PRACTICE!" I shouted as he struggled with control. He got so close to the Pearl, but slammed into it instead.

"Now that had to hurt!" I chuckled lightly. All of a sudden he lost his grip and I gasped.

"You're looking pretty worried," I heard Grover state. I looked up to see him smirking. My eyes narrowed.

"He's your best friend! Why aren't you?" I retorted. He just gave me a look, I glared at him and turned my attention back to Perseaus. He latched onto the front of the statue and hung there. I gasped. I swear. He better be careful. If he dies, I'm gonna kill him…. Again..

"Be careful Perc!" Grover called out to him. Percy climbed up and grabbed the Pearl.

"GOT IT!" He yelled down to us. We all cheered. On his way down, he had much more control, so he was able to lower to the ground with ease. I smiled happily, rushing to him.

"Great job!" I exclaimed, we all bumped fists and I hugged him tightly. He laughed.

"All right guys, lets get our things." Annabeth began saying, but Percy cut her off.

"Oh no.." He muttered. I pulled away.

"What?" I asked, I turned to where he was gaping and saw the janitors.

"Oh my, Hades!" I gasped out. They all stood in a line, looking kind of odd….

"Look, I got this." Grover told us. He walked forward, holding out his jacket.

"Look guys, I'm with Park Recreational Services. You guys been caught sleeping on the job! You're lucky I'm not writing you guys up! I'll let it go this time! " He exclaimed at them. I chuckled slightly.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Jackson." They chorused, we all groaned.

"Not again." Percy and I grumbled in unison.

"Just give us the Bolt, and we'll leave you alone." They said again. Percy rolled his eyes and began walking forward.

"Look! For the last time! I don't have the lightning bolt!" He told them. They remained silent as one coughed out fire. We all took a step back.

"Okay…. This is bad!" Grover stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I hissed, the men all began to merge together. In a huge amount of black smoke, emerged a giant multi-headed beast. Oh Gods….

"Hydra!" Annabeth yelled, she grabbed Percy, who grabbed Grover, who grabbed me and we all bolted behind the pillars for cover.

"BE CAREFUL! HYDRA'S BREATHE FIRE!" I yelled, just as I warned them, the beast decided to illustrate my point by doing so. Heat rushed past me, grazing my arms, leaving light burns. Ouch.

"GUYS! What are we gonna do!" I yelled, I noticed Percy had his shield and sword out. More fire was blown, and one of the heads appeared next to me. I pulled out my dagger, a present from Jeremiah when we were younger and stabbed the thing in the eye, it backed away, but only for a second.

"OH! SO YOU GOT A SWEET TOOTH HUH!" I heard Grover yell, I turned to see him throwing candy at the thing. Then I remembered, and turned back around to see the beast ready breathe fire at me.

"AH!" I squeaked, scrambling away. Grover pulled me out of the way of the blaze of fire that nearly engulfed me.

"Thanks G." I breathed out.

"No problem." He responded. Beth was staring at my arm.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, but is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" I chuckled lightly at my lame attempt to ease the tension.

"No time for jokes!" She scolded, I nodded and looked up to see Percy using the shoes to fight the Hydra in the air. He was doing awesome…. Until he cut off one of the heads.

"NO!" Beth and I yelled. He cut off another one.

"PERCY! DON'T!" I yelled. He didn't listen and cut off another one. After a minute, the Hydra crumpled to the floor. Percy flew down towards us, grinning like an idiot.

"How flipping awesome was that?" He asked.

"That was great!" Grover exclaimed.

"I just killed that thing!" Percy beamed. I rolled my eyes

"WHOO!" He and Grover high-fived, clearly happy with themselves.

"You just made things worse!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Every time you cut off a Hydra head, two grow back! _TWO_!" I exclaimed, holding up my fingers for emphasis, just then, the Hydra roared behind us.

"Oh Gods…." I groaned. We ran behind the pillars, me with Grover.

"JOEY! GO GET THE PEARL!" Percy bellowed from the next pillar, where he and Annabeth stood. He pointed to the statue, and my a little less than brilliant eyes spotted something shiny and blue. He and Beth had begun to distract it, so I instantly bolted to the statue.

"JOEY LOOK OUT!" Grover yelled, I looked behind me to see the Hydra on my tail, all of a sudden, my senses and training seemed to kick in, at least for a brief moment. I did a tuck and roll and hid behind the statue, out of the view of the Hydra and it's fire.

"JOEY! STAY THERE!" Percy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I WASN'T PLANNING ON MOVING DUDE!" I yelled back. I peeked around the corner and jumped back when the Hydra blew fire at me. As I sat there, attempting to catch my breath, I noticed I was shaking pretty badly, my burns were starting to hurt, and I was feeling really tired. The Hydra roared above me.

"Well… I'm dead! TELL JEREMIAH I LOVE HIM!" I yelled at the others, figuring I was as good as dead.

"At least I died in a pretty awesome." I muttered. All of a sudden, the water fountains exploded! Water gushed out, soaking me to the bone. When I finally got the water out of my eyes, I saw the Hydra behind a giant wall of water.

"Whoa! Cool!" I exclaimed.

"JOEY! THE PEARL!" Beth screamed, using the little energy I had left, I ran and grabbed the Pearl. I ran over to Annabeth, who grabbed hold of me and steadied me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Let's just get out of here!" I yelled. We grabbed our things, and bolted for the doors.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" I yelled, glancing back at the Hydra briefly.

"THEY WON'T OPEN!" Percy yelled back. All of a sudden, Grover broke away. He pulled Medusa's head out of his bag and shoved it towards the Hydra. I watched in amazement as the thing froze. We were safe.

"WOOOOO!" Grover yelled. He kissed Medusa's cheek, I cringed. Yuck.

"Ew! That's nasty!" His nose scrunched up.

"All right G! That was awesome! You saved our lives… Let's get outta here!" I said. They all agreed with me. Now that we weren't rushing, we figured out how to unlock it. After we were out of the Parthenon, we walked to the car. Once there, I climbed in and all but collapsed from exhaustion.

"I'm hungry guys…. What about you?" Grover asked, climbing into the drivers side.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"I am too." Beth said. I stared at my arm, it was blistered lightly. 2nd degree burns… I grabbed the first aid kit and patched myself up… I wasn't sure about the whole song thing to heal my wounds. Jeremiah could do it, but I couldn't. I messed up the words.

"There's a diner coming up. That good with everyone?" Grover asked.

"Sure." We all said. We parked at the diner and dashed out of the car. We settled at the table.

"Are you okay Joey?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired… And thirsty." I replied. After 30 minutes, we were all basically finished when the news caught my attention.

"We interrupt our usual programming with breaking news." The man on the TV said, the image cut to an picture of London, the sky darkening and what seemed like a strong wind kicking. The guy went on to explain what was going on. Instantly, I knew it was Zeus and Poseidon. They were pissed at each other.

"The Gods are angry…" Beth stated. I nodded in agreement.

"As Hades." I added. I looked around at everyone.

"Listen, we gotta get those last two Pearls, and fast! Where's the next location?" I said, Percy pulled out the map.

"Uh… St. Augustine, Florida." He replied.

"All right! Let's roll!" I said, we paid for our meals, mine being merely a basket of fries and a coke. We walked out to the car and climbed in. As we drove, I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I heard:

"Joey! Wakey, wakey!" Along with being violently shaken.

"HEY! HEY! CALM YOURSELF!" I yelled, sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes. I glared at the smirking Percy.

"Payback…. It's amazing." He smiled.

"Don't forget Jackson…. I know your secrets." I warned. He just rolled his gorgeous eyes and climbed out of the car. I followed after him and stepped out into the glorious sunshine. I do love the sun!

"Okay… Where on Earth would a Pearl be in this place?" Beth asked, looking around.

"I dunno…. But I do wanna change!" I replied, plucking the tank top.

"All right…. Let's find a place where we can change, then get started on a plan." Grover said. We all nodded and got back into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work... Sorry ): Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be an original, so it may take a bit, but I will try my hardest to get it out sooner. I'm outta school for the next week and a half, so I will have lots of time to work on it, since I've got ideas in my head. Anyway, R&amp;R. And until next time. <strong>

**Much Love.  
>Rhey. <strong>


	7. Munchkins and Hellhounds Don't Mix

**Chapter 7: When Hellhounds Attack.**

After finding a hotel, we stood outside the car, unloading the bags… Or at least I was, Beth was on her computer, and Percy and Grover were… Asleep…. Wow…. I stopped unloading and climbed into the passenger seat. There was no way in freaking Hades I was unloading these bags on my own!

"Joey, you go get us rooms." Beth instructed after about 10 minutes. I had my feet up on the dash, jamming out to my iPod, just waiting for the boys to wake up, or for her to wake them up.

"Why me?" I whined. I had just gotten comfortable.

"Because… I'm doing research and those two are passed out." She gestured to the snoring males in the back, I looked back and shook my head. Grover had a half eaten Coke can hanging out of his mouth, and Percy leaned against the window, mouth agape, and drooling… Aw, he's kinda cute…

"Joey! Stop ogling at Percy and go get our rooms!" Beth exclaimed, I whipped around and glared at her.

"I was not ogling!" I exclaimed, she just pointed out the door and continued scrolling. I groaned and stomped away and into the hotel.

"Hello, welcome to the Hilton, how may I help you?" The guy, Alan, according to his nametag, asked in an annoyed tone as I approached the desk. Judging by his tired looks and the bags under his eyes, he was the night manager that had yet to be relieved from his post. I checked the clock on the wall behind him and saw it was nearing 7:30, so he should be leaving soon.

"Uh, yeah, I need two rooms, with two beds each please?" I replied. He looked over the counter at me, eyes widening slightly, then going back to normal. I looked down. I was a mess. My hair was wild from the fountain fiasco, my clothes were too, my bandages needed to be replaced, so I had taken off the bandages to give the wounds some air.

"How old are you kid?" He asked, looking back at his computer screen,

"14." I replied, slightly confused as to why the Hades it mattered.

"Where are your parents?" He asked again. What is this? 20 questions? Just give me a room!

"I don't think that's any of your business…. May I just have the rooms please? I can pay." I said, holding the black card up as evidence, keeping my frustration in check. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a jerk.

"I'm sorry, I can't give rooms to people under 5'5 without an adult present." He said as if the conversation was over. He typed something into his keyboard,

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me, now go back to the Lollipop Guild, munchkin!" He didn't bother looking at me as he shooed me away with his hand.

"Look here pal! I've been in a cramped car for 15 hours listening to people argue the entire damn time after having a hell of a few days! The least you could do is just give me a freaking room!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked, I spun to see Percy walking up, rubbing his eyes.

"This jerkoff won't give us a room!" I exclaimed, pointing at the guy.

"Why?" He asked, looking at the guy.

"Can't check out rooms to minors." Alan replied, looking Percy over.

"Dude! We just need them for a night!" Percy exclaimed.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him suddenly.

"Annabeth seemed to think you'd be having trouble, clearly she is a good judge… Wanted Grover or I to come check, so I volunteered." He said.

"Is there a problem here?" Another voice called, I looked to see a man in a snazzy suit come walking in. Alan instant slammed down on the computer mouse, and straightened up.

"Yes, there is, this… Dude here, refuses to check out a room to us." I replied.

"Psh! Is that what you think? I was only joking kiddo!" Alan exclaimed, reaching to ruffle my hair, I instantly jumped away, closer to Percy. I was guessing this other guy was someone important.

"Really? Is that why you told me to go back to the Lollipop Guild?" I snapped. My height is not my problem! I'm not short…. I'm vertically challenged! Percy placed an arm over my shoulder, securing me to his side.

"Mr. Reed! Is that true?" The boss man asked, as Alan stuttered for an apology, the guy just rolled his eyes and turned to us.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Please let me take care of you." He ushered to the computer.

"2 rooms, 2 beds each." I informed him politely.

"Okay, on floor 15, rooms 1506 & 1508, there's a door connecting them." He said.

"Sounds okay, thank you so much, oh, can we have two extra keys each please?" I replied, he nodded and handed over the keys. I sent a smirk to Alan, who glared darkly at me in return, and we thanked Mr. Suit and walked away, I noticed Beth and Grover were standing with our bags by the doors.

"What took so long?" Grover exclaimed, biting into his Coke can.

"Don't even ask." I growled, he and Beth backed away slightly. I grabbed my bags, and started for the elevator with them following. We loaded in and rode up to the floor and made it to our rooms.

"I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" I yelled, bolting to the door, I heard them laughing behind me. 45 minutes later, I was clean and relaxed. I changed into my white bikini with jean short shorts with a grey cover up and flip flops. As I sat on my bed, Beth handed a bunch of papers she had picked up from the lobby.

"Look through these. Make up some sort of strategy. We can't waste too much time." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted here. I spread the papers out and began looking through them, making notes on what sounded like a good place to search. I looked up when the door opened. Percy and Grover walked in, looking refreshed and showered. I went back to the brochure on the Fountain of Youth park.

"Whatcha doing Jo?" Percy asked.

"Attempting to pull an Annabeth and make a plan… It ain't working too well…" I admitted, biting the top of my blue pen, staring at the paper, hoping to Zeus something would jump out at me. Nothing did.

"How are your arms?" Grover asked, I looked back up at them and then down at my arms. My forearms were fine, nothing terrible. My upper arms were both blistered and bloody.

"I'll be fine. Just need to wrap 'em up." I said.

"She needs Ambrosia." Beth's voice caused all of us to whip around and look at her. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, hair pulled back, a determined expression on her face.

"A little burn does not call for Ambrosia…. Save it for when we need it." I replied.

"It could get infected, and its not just a little burn." She said.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get too it, and I have most definitely had worse from training at Camp." I countered, I shoved the brochure to the side and moved on to the next one.

"But at Camp, we have people there to take care of it, and the necessary tools to do it with. We don't have that now." She snatched the brochure out of my hands and began looking it over herself. I didn't reply as I got up and went to my bag. I dug around until I got my medicine and first aid then walked to the bathroom. I re-cleaned my wounds and wrapped them. After I was finished, I checked my insulin and did my Omni-pod thing. Once I was finished, I walked out to see Beth hunched over the papers, deep in thought, Grover was eating, yet again… He was such a fatty. And Percy was watching TV.

"So, what's the plan of attack?" I asked, causing everyone's attention to turn to me.

"I've got everything mapped out, we'll be starting off at the Fountain of Youth park." She said, gathering her bag with all her little weapons.

"Why there?" I asked, grabbing my necklace and ring and placing them around my neck and finger.

"Because, Fountain of Youth, the Gods are forever the same age. Makes total sense." She replied. We walked out of the room, making sure the door was locked behind us.

"I see." I replied. I decided to not point out the Gods were much more crafty than that. I convinced Percy to carry me as we walked to the park. Once we made it there, Percy set me on the ground and we all looked at Beth,

"What's the plan from here?" Grover asked.

"Let's split up… I'll go this way, Grover that way, Percy that way and Joanna, you search this general area." She explained, pointing in 4 different directions.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her. The three walked off and separated. I decided to start my own search. I looked around, people watching mainly, since there wasn't much for me to search. After I finished, I went to our meeting place where Percy was standing.

"You find anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No sir." I replied. He nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked. He went to reply when he was cut off by Grover.

"Guys! Come on!" He yelled. He was standing next to Annabeth, near the exit. We walked over to them.

"Off to the Fort." She informed us. We nodded and followed her. After the Fort, we hit the Lighthouse, a few museums, other parks, and 2 old houses.

"Okay, there has to be a mistake." Beth grumbled, looking over her map which had all of our options X-ed out with red Sharpie.

"I have an idea." I replied. She gave me the death glare.

"Enlighten us." She said. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I will! There's an old hotel just up the street… It's a museum now… Maybe it's there…" I said, looking everyone in the eyes once, then finally settling on Beth.

"It's worth a shot." Percy said, I sent him a thankful smile, he winked. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned to Beth expectantly.

"Whatever." She said, we all started walking towards the hotel and when we made it, we joined the next tour group. As we walked through the rooms and halls, listening to the over happy voice of the guide, Beth groaned. I looked back at her in curiosity.

"All we are doing is-" She stopped mid sentence, something catching her eye above my head. I gave her a confused look

"What's wrong?" I asked. Percy and Grover heard this and looked back. Beth pointed behind me and we all turned and what I saw made me smirk with pride. The Pearl was embedded on the hilt of a sword.

"You were right!" She muttered in shock. I looked back at her and started doing a little victory dance.

"Uh huh, oh yeah, who was right? Who was right? Joey was! I was right, I was right, I was right! I. Was. RIIIIGHT!" I sang, shook my booty, and danced around my gawking best friend.

"Miss! Please stop dancing!" The guide snapped. I stopped mid dance and bowed deeply.

"As you wish!" I told her, then ran and joined the group. Beth looked annoyed, Grover was staring at where I had been dancing in shock. Percy was laughing his ass off so hard, his face turning red. I felt proud. The rest of the tour went smoothly after Beth, Percy, and Grover got over the shock. As we walked back outside, Beth turned to me.

"So, you found the Pearl. What's your plan to get it?" She snipped. I arched an eyebrow at her. What, in the name of Zeus's boxer shorts, has got her so angry?

"Uh, I haven't gotten to that part yet…. So… Yeah… Who's hungry?" I exclaimed, turning to the boys.

"I AM!" They shouted in unison and the three of us rushed off towards the nearest restaurant. While we ate, I thought of a plan… We could sneak in, I managed to unlock a few windows without anyone noticing.

"I've got a plan… But, Beth, we will need your Darts of Fake Death." I said, she held up her bag.

"Great. Let's go!" I exclaimed. I threw some bills on the table and ran out the door.

"Joanna, the museums are closing! How the hell do you expect to get back in there?" Beth demanded as we walked.

"You shall see." I replied. We continued walking until we made it to the museum. There was one last tour going in, so we ran and joined it. It wasn't long before we made to the room and each became really interested in certain objects. I was looking at some shrunken heads. 5 minutes later, the last of the tour group filed out.

"GO!" Beth whisper-shouted. We launched into action and I raced to the door to keep guard, keeping my bow, which is appropriately named J2, after Jeremiah, at the ready, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed like it was.

"Got the Pearl!" Percy announced.

"Great!" I exclaimed. We all walked out of the room. Percy dropped the Pearl into Beth's bag and we all followed the group. The tour was over within another 20 minutes, so we started walking to the hotel. We walked in silence until I heard loud growl behind me.  
>"Shit.." I muttered. I spun around and saw 3 Hellhounds standing there, teeth bared.<p>

"We better run." Beth muttered.

"Like now!" I agreed. The others were already gone.

"You guys suck." I muttered. A Hellhound launched itself at me, and I dodged it, I rolled on the ground and quickly began running. I passed store after store of oblivious people when all of a sudden I felt pain in my back.

"Shitake mushrooms…" I hissed. I twisted and found the Hellhound right on my tail. I spun around all the way and sent an arrow right at it's heart, it disintegrated immediately. I paused for a second, catching my breath, then ran to find the others, my training getting the better of me. I found Grover first, he was busy attempting to keep his Hellhound at bay with a piece of wood. I would have laughed, but I was being nice so I sent an arrow flying at it.

"Thanks." He huffed, walking towards me.

"Now, I only owe ya two." I huffed back. He laughed, then I felt pain.

"Hey, G… How's my back?" I asked, turning so he could see it.

"OH DAMN! Jo! OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

"What? How bad!" I exclaimed

"We need… Hospital! 911!" Grover yelled, I spun to find him looking around frantically. The world was beginning to grow fuzzy. I reached and felt my back, my arm dripped with blood.

"Oh…" I squeaked. I fell to my knees.

"Jo! Joey!" It was Percy. I saw him and Annabeth running up.

"Stay with me! ANNABETH! 911! Ambrosia! Something!" He yelled, Beth was digging in her bag, s

"Joey, it's gonna be okay!" She assured.

"Percy…" I whispered.

"No! You're not giving in!" He said, he looked so heartbroken. That's all I remember. Then blackness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, that was... Not my best... I am so sorry! But, do tell me what you think! <strong>

**Much Love **

**Rhey. **


	8. The Lotus Casino

**Chapter Eight:  
>The Lotus Casino<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I cradled Joey in my arms, her blood oozed onto my arms and legs, but I didn't care.

"Percy…" She whispered.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GIVING IN!" I yelled. She smiled weakly then her eyes fluttered shut.

"No. No! Annabeth! Do something!" I exclaimed. Annabeth stood, looking dumbfounded, Grover was flipping through her bag. I had to do something. Anything. I picked her up and ran over to the closest source of water.

"Percy?! Where are you going with Joey!? SHE'S INJURED!" Grover shouted from behind me. I ignored him and ran for the Fountain of Youth. Once there, I place one of mine and one of Jo's hands in the water, and tried to heal her. I held her up, looking at her back, the shirt was torn to shreds, and the cuts were deep… Most of the 5 cuts healed… I tried to focus on healing, but I couldn't. She couldn't be gone. I felt her pulse. Barely there, but a pulse….

"911 is on it's way." Annabeth spoke,

"What are we going to say about her back?" Grover asked.

"We were attacked by dogs…" I suggested. I placed Joey in my lap until the ambulance got there, once there, they loaded her up and drove us to the ER.

"Go into the waiting room. We will be out with news as soon as possible… Her name?" The woman asked as we rushed inside.

"Joanna. Joanna Elidi." I replied without skipping a beat.

"Thanks." And with that, they wheeled the girl away… I stopped at the door and watched as they disappeared through another set of doors.

"Come on… Let's get to the waiting room." Grover said. Annabeth and I followed silently. Waiting in the hospital was freaking hell for me, I couldn't sit still, I had been pacing the entire time, I'm pretty sure I've made permanent indents on the floor. While, Annabeth was a nervous wreck, biting her nails and constantly looking at the door and the ceiling, muttering something. I think she was praying.

"Guys, what if she doesn't make it?" Grover asked, he was just sitting there, shaking nervously, his fake feet swinging back and forth. Annabeth, who had been looking at the door, snapped her head back so fast to glare at him, I was afraid it might fall off.

"Don't talk like that!" She snapped. Grover jumped and leaned away from her.

"I was just saying! We are going to have to explain it to everyone if things go bad! Then we have go into serious and complete hiding, like full plastic surgery and witness protection because the entire camp will be out to kill us! And might I point out, we weren't even supposed to leave in the first place!" He defended, holding his hands up.

"She will be fine." I assured, both of them looked at me.

"How-" Annabeth went to ask but got cut off.

"Joanna Elidi's family?" A voice asked. I whipped around and came face to face with a very tan, blonde, young doctor.

"That would be us… indirectly." I said. He looked me over once.

"Well, I'm Dr. Paul, I handled her operation." He explained.

"How is she?" Annabeth asked.

"She's in recovery.. She's asleep now, but she's fine… Left with some stitches.." He looked very upset about a girl he didn't even know.

"Can we see her?" I asked. He looked at me, and something in his eyes made me reel back to when I met Joey.

I stared around the camp in shock, everything was so unbelievable, the information Grover had just told me was still sinking in when he shouted, causing me to look at him.

_ "HEY! JOANNA! COME HERE!" Grover's shouting made me look at him and then where a group of children were practicing Archery. The shortest girl there with blonde ringlets spun around, she smiled widely, and turned to her nearest partner, told them something, they replied, then she ran over. _

_ "Okay Percy, this is Joanna Elidi, she's been the one taking care of you the past few days." Grover slung his arm over the small girls shoulders, she laughed. _

_ "Nice to see you up and moving around Percy." She smiled, reaching out to shake my hand. It was a nice, pearly white smile, that stuck out against her tan skin. I shook her hand and smiled back. _

_ "Nice to meet you too.. And uh, thanks for taking care of me." I smiled. She nodded back, the smile never fading and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. They were different. A golden green color. It reminded me of the sun, and they were so bright when she smiled. It was only when Grover cleared his throat did I come back to reality. _

His eyes were exactly like hers.

"No way…" I whispered, the realization dawning on me. He flashed me a dazzling grin, noticing I noticed..

"Follow me kids!" He boomed, he led us up to another floor then into a VIP room. Joey was on a bed, sleeping peacefully, wires covering her small, frail body.

"She lost too much blood for me to heal her and be okay… She needed a transfusion and stitches… I was so worried." Apollo stared down at her then looked at us.

"But, she's going to be fine. She should be awake in a few hours, we'll keep her overnight.. Then you guys can get on with that Quest, your bags and everything are in your car out in the parking lot." He explained.

"Thanks Doc." Grover spoke in a daze. Apollo laughed and turned to me.

"Take care of her Percy." The Sun God winked at me then walked out of the room.

**Joey's POV **

I was sitting in the Apollo Cabin back at Camp, but everything was… Shady and grainy, and lacked color...

"You're awake, awesome! I was getting worried." A male voice spoke. I looked to see a guy, mid 20's maybe, dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll find out eventually, but get up, I have stuff to show you." He said. I sat up, but hurt all over.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"Why do I hurt so much?" I asked the mystery guy.

"You think it's bad now? Try it when you're awake. You're gonna die." He said.

"I'm already awake?" I pointed out, slightly confused.

"No, actually awa- You know what, let's just go." He threw his hands up and left out the door. I quickly bolted after him.

"Would you please explain, what in the name of all that is Greek, going on here!" I demanded. He looked down at me.

"I'm Jaxon, Jax for short, and I am your big brother." He said.

"Hold the phone, you don't stay with us at Camp? And I know my Mom doesn't have older children…" I said. He smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. Mom had you when she was 21, she had me when she was 15, when she first met Dad. You know the picture in your locket?" He replied. I nodded.

"If you enlarge it, I'm with you guys. Dad and I thought it would be best if you didn't know about me until you need my help, which you do now… So… Yeah, here I am." He said.

"I'm so confused." I muttered. He laughed.

"Everything will make sense soon. Don't worry, but it's time to wake up. Lover boy's waiting." He winked, I gave him a confused look and before I knew it, the sound of beeping became extremely clear and I was staring into blackness… Then I heard voices.

"She twitched!" Grover's voice was the first I recognized.

"You've said that like 10 times, and been wrong every single one of them!" That was Annabeth. I smiled.

"SHE'S SMILING!" Percy! I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them adjust to the bright white lights. Once they did, I noticed I was in pain, severe at that.

"I hurt… Dammit, Jax was right…." I stated.

"You had us worried sick!" Beth exclaimed. I looked up at her.

"Mind filling me in on what's happened. How long have I been asleep?" I replied.

"Only a day and a half… I'll get the Doctor, the sooner we get out of here, the better." Grover began walking out of the room. Percy knelt next to me, grasping my hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"I am too…" I replied.

"Miss Elidi?" A female voice called, we all looked over to see Grover walking in with a female nurse.

"Ma'am?" I asked.

"It says here you're free to go. You've been prescribed mild pain killers." She handed over a bottle then had me sign some things and we were able to leave. We loaded into the car and Grover began driving.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked me. I laughed.

"I'm fine… Where are we going now?" I asked, straining to look at the map.

"Um, the Lotus Casino, in Vegas…. We should be almost there…" Grover looked outside, the lights of Vegas were dazzling, and I found myself momentarily amazed. We finally stopped, and I jumped out of the car, but my legs were asleep and I fell over instantly. Percy jumped to help me.

"You need to take it easy!" He said, I shrugged and managed to finally stand on my own. Now that I was able to stretch, my back ached and cracked. Beth joined Percy and I. Grover was talking about all the things we could do at a hotel, smiling with absolute glee.

"Grover, we are on a time crunch. We need to just grab the Pearl and go. No screwing around… We've already wasted time." Beth sent me a pointed look.

"Yes, because I completely tried to get killed by Hellhound, I deeply apologize." I bowed to Beth who scoffed.

"Let's just go." She said, I shrugged and we walked into the large, and colorful building.

"Hi! Here are complimentary Lotus Key Cards!" A guy popped up next to me, I let out a squeak.

"No thanks!" Percy dragged me behind him, and the other two.

"I insist. It's good for everything in the Casino." He replied.

"Don't try to con us, we aren't staying!" Percy snapped, the guy stopped following us and we rounded the corner to the next room. My jaw hit the floor. There was a giant fountain, roller coasters, and other rides. But it was super colorful too, placing us in a sticky situation.

"Where would we find a green pearl in this place?" I asked. A pretty waitress walked by and Grover stared at her.

"Maybe on a cocktail waitress or a showgirl. Let's start there!" He declared, Beth and I rolled our eyes and followed after him and Percy. We followed this one girl for a minute or two when a perky blonde girl appeared in front of us.

"Can I get you something? Why don't you try a Lotus flower.. It's our signature dish!" She stuck a plate full of flowers at us, and as I looked at them, a deep voice rumbled in my head.

"Don't do it." I looked around and up at Percy, who's Lotus Flower had disappeared.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. He gave me a goofy grin.

"Hear what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I replied. I took a flower and looked at it skeptically. It didn't seem harmful in any way. Maybe just one will do.

"Do we have to pay for these?!" Grover yelled, the girls only walked away.

"I guess not!" Percy said. We all stood in a circle. I stuck the flower in my mouth and chewed. It tasted amazing.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" Grover moaned. Annabeth smiled.

"Guys, let's stay here for awhile!" She suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Percy smiled. We all laughed, even though nothing seemed particularly funny.

"I can't help feeling we are supposed to be doing something really important!" I pointed out. Everyone nodded, staying quiet.

"Guys, I think I know why.." Beth spoke.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"TO HAVE FUN!" She squealed.

"Then let's never leave!" Percy shouted. We all cheered and the night continued. Percy and I gambled, Grover flirted with females and Beth was dancing with some guy. Right now, I found myself dancing with him in the dance room, to some catchy song. We were getting pretty into it, and suddenly found my lips on his. The kiss, my first kiss ever, was mind blowing. It took my breath away. When we separated, I was beginning to feel funny, like we were missing something important.

"Per…" I was cut off by a female.

"Lotus flower?" She asked, Percy grabbed two and handed me one. I shove it into my mouth, and the bad thoughts were gone. Percy hesitated, looking at me.

"I'm going to get some air." He walked off and Beth and I looked at each other and shrugged. I decided to go find Grover, he was sitting, surrounded by many girls.

"Grover, Joey, we have to go!" Percy grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"We are having so much fun!" I whined. He shook his head.

"No. We have to go! Grover! Wake up!" Percy was being really strange.

"Percy, this is a really bad time!" Grover replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are heading to the chapel. We're getting married!" He shouted, gesturing to the girls. OMG A WEDDING!

"I LOVE WEDDINGS! FLOWERS ALL AROUND!" I gestured to the people around us, and everyone cheered.

"No! NO MORE FLOWERS!" Percy shouted, he threw water at G and shouted for him to wake up.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You are in a trance! All of you! You need to wake up! It's the flowers!" He shouted. I looked around me. The voice was back.

"Listen to him." My jaw fell open again. This is really bad.

"We have to go! Now!" Percy grabbed my arm and we all ran.

"Joey, the pearl is over there!" He pointed to where people were gambling. I nodded.

"I'm on it!" I replied. I ran over to the people, jumped onto the table and saw the small pearl spinning around.

"Excuse me. Pardon me! Sorry about your dress!" I walked across the table until I could grab the pearl and once I did, I leapt off the table, evading the arms of the Casino workers and bolting after my companions. I found them loading into a car, I was close when I was grabbed by a guy, my back screeched in pain and I head butted the man he dropped me instantly, and I ran for the car. I jumped in behind Annabeth and we drove through the giant glass doors and into the brightly lit streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you thought I was never going to post again! But I have tricked you! Anyway, so, so, so sorry for the long wait! Writer's block really, really sucks. But this story will be completed! Let me know! <strong>

**Much love. **

**Rhey! **


	9. Author's Note

_**Author's Note! **_

** Okay, my lovely readers, please don't kill me because this is not a story update, I just need a quick poll if you will… Should I start over? I made this more movie-verse, and I am just not feeling it anymore ya know? Now, the question is, do you guys want me to start over and make it so they're 12, and stick strictly to the book? Or, I could finish this one out with the book's ending, and just alter the ages and some minor details for Sea of Monsters? Let me know! **


	10. Tunnel of Death

**Few things before we start: Okay, I made my decision! **

**Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are 12. **

**Joey is 11. **

**They are portrayed by these actors/actresses(But much younger versions)**

**Percy: Logan Lerman**

**Joey: Jennifer Lawrence**

**Annabeth: Alexandra Daddario **

**Grover: Brandon T. Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tunnel of Love? More like Death. <strong>

I sat in the back of the car, attempting to breathe correctly. Percy was sitting next to me and Grover and Beth were in the front.

"Okay.. So, I feel very deceived…. And light headed." I frowned, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"The Lotus hotel, I should have seen it!" Beth cursed, I shook my head.

"We all have off days Bethers." I assured, she remained silent. I heard a gasp.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, looking back at Percy and found his eyes had gone wide.

"You're bleeding… Bad." He said. I groaned.

"Dude!" I exclaimed.

"Just give me some ambrosia, we can't waste any more time." I said, reaching for a the bags. Oh. Right. They're at the hotel.

"Well, I am going to die guys… Tell Jeremiah I hid the money by the tree, and that I love him, and tell Connor and Travis they are the coolest." I said.

"Joey, stop talking like that, you are not going to die!" Percy exclaimed.

"What day is it anyway?" Grover asked, I looked out the window and happened to catch the date, oh my Gods.

"It's June 3rd…" I stated. It was the May 28th when we arrived, since it was the 10th when we left.

"No way! We were barely in there a day!" Percy exclaimed.

"That's how the Lotus Eaters work! The flowers keep you high and make you never want to leave!" I exclaimed.! Like that. I groaned and hit my head against the window of the car.

"Ouch!" I frowned.

"Hey! Stop, you're already bleeding!" Percy reprimanded.

"Well, we have all the Pearls …. We have to go to the Underworld now." Beth stated from the front.

"Where is the entrance to the underworld anyway?" Percy asked, I frowned.

"I actually have no idea…." I replied, in all my years at Camp Half-Blood, I have never had a need to know where the Underworld was, so I had never asked.

"Annabeth?" Grover turned to the one who is most likely to know.

"I for once, don't know." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I'm hungry, wanna stop for burgers?" I asked, seeing a little pub on the corner.

"Joey!" She snapped.

"Look, I have a good feeling about it and as you know those are usually good for me, so let's eat, it's still early." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes as Grover pulled into the parking lot, we hopped out and ran it.

"4 cokes, burgers and fries please." Annabeth told the waitress as we settled into the booth.

"Okay." She replied, popping her gum, eyeing Percy up and down. Uh-oh… Does she recognize him? She didn't say anything though and just walked away. As we waited, a rumble was heard outside, I looked and saw a giant motorcycle and I examined the man getting off.

"We have company…" I whispered, Percy looked down at me, confused, but before I could respond, the God of War was upon us.

"So you're Seaweed's kid huh?" He asked, eyeing Percy.

"What's it to you?" Percy snapped back, my eyes widened as the God sat next to a scared looking Grover.

"Percy, this is…" I started, but he raised his hand at me.

"It's all good Sunshine, I don't mind a little attitude, as long as you remember who's boss… You know who I am, little cousin?" Ares said, Percy's eyes widened.

"You're Ares, God of War." He said, causing the God to grin.

"That's right." He nodded. He looked at me.

"You're the one who kicked Clarisse's butt during that flag game, aren't you?" He asked, my mouth fell open. How did he know?!

"Uh, er… Yes… But, in my defense, she deserved it." I tried to sound braver than I was feeling, but this guy scared me.

"Don't worry about it Sunshine, your Dad's just been boasting about it non-stop." He rolled his eyes. Relief washed over me. Thank the Gods.

"Anyway, that's not why I am here." He said, the waitress walked over, bringing our heaping plates of food. I hadn't noticed just how hungry I was until that very moment, I dug in as I waited for Ares to explain his sudden appearance in our lives.

"I have a proposition for you." He spoke as soon as the lady walked away.

"Which is?" Percy asked,

"I need you to retrieve my shield for me, I dropped while meeting with my girlfriend…" He explained vaguely.

"Why can't you get it?" I asked, he glared at me for a second, and I swear to you, his eyes turned red.

"Because I don't have the time." He spat,

"We already have one quest… We can't do yours too." Percy said,

"Look, the Big Guy already sent his best out looking, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and myself of course. We couldn't even find it, and believe me, if I couldn't sniff out a powerful weapon like that… You four have no hope." You could tell he wanted the bolt more than anything.

"So what do we get if we help you?" Annabeth asked, he looked at her for a minute.

"I'll tell you where Corpse Breath is." He replied with a shrug.

"We can find that on our own." She insisted.

"Do you really have the time though?" He challenged, and we all exchanged glances. We really didn't have as much time to waste.

"Fine, where is this place?" I asked.

"A water park, about 30 miles away, near LA. It's the Tunnel of Love." He replied, I stifled a laugh. Him and Aphrodite in the Tunnel of Love.

"What made you run away? What's there?" Percy asked, the God's eyes flared.

"Listen punk…." He snarled and I decided to intervene.

"Okay, we'll get it for you. Then what?" I replied. He chuckled.

"I'll find you. Don't you worry." He said. He got up and tossed money and a bag in our direction.

"There's ambrosia in there for you Sunshine, you look a little pale." He walked away without looking back and we were left in silence.

"Okay, so, to LA we go?" Grover asked.

"Sounds like that's the only choice we have." Annabeth muttered, she dug through the bag and handed me the ambrosia. I smiled happily and took a bite.

"What does it taste like to you?" Grover asked,

"Cheesecake.… My aunt made it for me once before Camp Half-Blood…" I replied, feeling instantly better as it surged through me.

"Not too much," Beth reminded, taking it from me. We finished eating and set on our way to LA. Soon enough, we found the water park. The sad and depleted, scary looking water park.

"Creepy." I whistled. Percy said something, causing Annabeth to snap and I just ignored them, still feeling woozy.

"Time to climb." I said, we all climbed over and walked around the theme park. It was even creepier on the inside. Eventually we came to the Tunnel of Love.

"So, Aphrodite and Ares… They're like a thing?" Percy asked me and I nodded.

"Yep, for about, 3,000 years? Beth?" I asked, she nodded.

"But she's married to Hephaestus?" He asked, I chuckled.

"She's not really into the smart type, more like the bad boys." I said.

"And he knows?" Percy seemed genuinely shocked.

"Oh yeah, he's literally caught them… in a net…. Invited all the Gods to come an laugh at them… Hence why they now meet in places like this.." I explained, gesturing to the giant, empty pool in front of us. I admired the little cupids standing guard.

"Creepy…" I whispered, tracing the word Eta. Eta?

"Guys look." Beth pointed at the boat in the middle of the pool, where a bronze shield was.

"This is too easy…" Percy muttered.

"Grover do you smell anything?" I asked, Grover sniffed and then shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Well, who's going first?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"I'd be better back up." Grover said, I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm not going through the Tunnel of Love with Percy." Annabeth shook her head, I groaned.

"Whatever. Let's go Percival." I said, I hopped down into the pool. We walked over the boat and Percy instantly stepped ahead of me.

"I'll go first, because… Ya know…" He shrugged, his cheeks flushing and I laughed,

"Alright… Be my guest." We made it to the boat and I noticed a silk scarf next to the shield. I watched as Percy picked it up and a dreamy look went over his face. I rolled my eyes and snatched it away.

"No, get away from that." I said, he looked confused.

"Just get the shield." I ordered, the cupids were beginning to give me an uneasy feeling. As Percy reached for the shield, something went terribly wrong.

"Crap!" I exclaimed,

"It's a trap!" Percy shouted,

"Well no duh!" I shouted back.

"Guys!" Grover shouted, pointing, I noticed the Cupids were now drawing their bows to fire, but not at us, at each other? They shot, and a golden web began to weave.

"Time to go!" I exclaimed, grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him towards the edge of the pool. Of course getting out was going to be difficult. Grover and Beth were attempting to hold the wire open, but whenever they did, it would wrap around their hands. All of a sudden, cameras sprang out of the heads.

"LIVE TO OLYMPUS IN ONE MINUTE AND FIFTY-NINE SECONDS…" A voice boomed and proceeded to count down.

"ETA!" Beth shouted.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"H! Hephaestus set this trap to catch them in the act and humiliate them! Eta is right here on the statue!" She exclaimed.

"You couldn't have figured that out earlier?!" I exclaimed, all of a sudden her eyes grew wide and she let out a scream.

"SPIDERS!" She said, and sure as Hades, there were tiny robotic spiders crawling about. Nice try H! We were back in the boat now as the timer continued to count.

"Water…" Percy whispered. I looked at him.

"False, spiders." I pointed at them. He shook his head.

"No! Grover turn the ride on!" He shouted.

"What?!" Grover demanded.

"JUST DO IT!" Percy snapped. Grove did as he was told and Percy instantly strapped us into our seats.

"You better know what you're doing Seaweed Brain." I said.

"I think I do!" Water burst from the pipes and I found myself clinging to Percy as we jarred around the ride, we passed all sorts of lovey dovey stuff, which would have been romantic if not for the breakneck speed we were going. As were nearing the end, Percy unbuckled my belt.

"We have to jump!" He yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I demanded.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?!" He snapped back. I nodded, the water spraying into my eyes.

"ON MY MARK!" He shouted, just at the boat hit, we soared upward, and tumbled onto the ground in a rolling heap.

"Ouch…." I groaned, sitting up.

"That hurt a lot…" He replied, I nodded. I looked and saw Grover and Beth sprinting towards us, the Cupid heads following, filming it all.

"SHOW'S OVER! THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!" I shouted, bowing, and they turned back around. Hope Ares liked it, because next time I see him, oh he's getting an arrow to the eye.

"Are you two okay?" Beth asked, I jumped slightly, not realizing she was there. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you? Those spiders came out of nowhere." I replied.

"Too soon!" She held her hand up and I nodded.

"Okay, sorry." I said,

"You're bleeding again…" Grover muttered.

"I am never going to heal…" I grumbled, taking the ambrosia. We began walking out of the park, grabbing me a new, unbloodied shirt as we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just maybe, ignore the fact they were driving earlier? I don't know, I'm sticking more the book for the rest of the story, and I hope you guys enjoy. All the other added details, like her mother and brother Jax, keep them. I swear he's important. Okay, so, just let me know. Love you guys! <strong>

**Rhey!(:**


	11. Someone Will Be Proud

**Chapter 10: Someone Will Be Proud. **

As we climbed back over the fence, which was a lot more painful this go round.

"Well, he's not here… And we are without transportation…" I said, hiking the backpack up onto my shoulders.

"Well, let's just head to LA… He said he'd find us." Beth replied, she began leading the way and turns out she lead us the right direction. Ares was waiting for us down the road, talking to someone that looked extremely familiar.

"Yeah, sure kid!" He was actually laughing. I went to activate my bow, but they turned towards us, I decided to still activate it.

"Ah, there you guys are!" He boomed.

"You tricked us!" Percy exclaimed, Ares smirked wickedly.

"Bet the blacksmith was shocked to see he roped himself a couple of kids instead… By the way, you guys looked great on TV." He said, Percy shoved the shield at him.

"You're a jerk," He said. My eyes grew and I swear I stopped breathing, along with Beth and Grover.

"Look, I don't have to be nice to you." Ares snarled,

"Hey, unc, I think we just need to cool down, ya know?" The familiar looking guy asked, I studied him for a minute.

"Jaxon?" I quizzed, he turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Hey little sister!" He greeted,

"SISTER?!" The other three shouted.

"Well I'm going to let you guys deal with this little family reunion, I've got plans." Ares coughed and hopped onto his bike,

"And Percy, next time you're in a fight, I'd watch your back." And with those threatening words, the God was gone. Jax turned to us.

"Nice way to piss him off." He whistled. Percy just shrugged.

"This is from him by the way," He handed me a backpack and I silently thanked him. There were fresh clothes, 20 bucks, a bag of gold drachmas and double stuffed Oreos? Odd…

"He didn't tell us where to go." Beth piped up,

"That's why I am here dear little fugitives. Follow me, and I will lead the way." Jax spoke. We did as he said, and he had us change in a gas station. I was now in some jeans, a new tank top and a jacket with my converse. Once we were all done, we continued on.

"So, you're related to Joey?" Grover asked, sending me a look that clearly stated I had a lot of explaining to do. I held my hands up, I just found out about him myself, don't get mad at me.

"Yep, probably some of the rarest sets of full sibling demi-gods." Jaxon explained.

"Wow…" Annabeth muttered, as we walked down the streets of LA, people were whispering and staring at Jaxon.

"So, why do people keep staring at you?" I asked,

"Well… I'm sort of a big deal." He chuckled, it was then I noticed there was an advertisement. JANOX EDILI WEN ANLUBM: MIDNGHTI MEMRIOES. Uh….

"New album, Midnight Memories." He clarified.

"Of course…." Annabeth muttered.

"You're famous?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yep, after I finished up at Camp, I came out here to California, I tried to take you guys with me… But, Mom wasn't having it." He said,

"She gave us up anyway… That's stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"Well don't you worry about it, because, you are always welcome to come stay with me during the school year, but I'd also understand wanting to stay at Camp." He said. I looked up at him, gaping slightly.

"So, where are we going?" Percy asked before I could respond. Live with him? I mean, I had been at Camp Half Blood since I was 5…. It was home for Jeremiah and I…

"Be patient, we're almost there." Jax replied. We were silent the rest of the way, which was only a few more blocks. Eventually, we came upon DOA Recording Studios.

"Dead On Arrival?" I asked, he smirked at me.

"Smart too!" He grinned. I shrugged and looked at the others.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded and walked in to the building, I turned to Jaxon.

"Thank you for helping us." I said, he smiled and threw and arm around my shoulder.

"No problem, sis. I wish I could continue on, but I've got other things I need to be doing." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jeremiah about living with you." I said,

"Okay, cool. I can't wait to see him again." He gave me a quick hug and I wanted to ask when exactly the last time he saw us was, but he didn't give me a chance.

"Good luck and see you soon." He disappeared into the crowd without another word and I was left confused on the L.A sidewalk.

"JOEY!" Beth exclaimed, I jumped and scurried in after them, DOA recording studios fit the perfect description of what the gates of Hades would look like. Very drab, and dark looking. And a feeling of dread just settled over you as you walked in.

"I don't like it here." I said, people were taking up every available seat in the place, of course, they were all dead, so that fact alone was enough to creep you out.

"Well, consider where we are." Grover muttered and I just shrugged in response.

"Can we just get going? I don't feel well." I asked, they all nodded, and we walked over to the desk. The man behind looked as thrilled to be here as we felt.

"You look like a man in charge." I smile up at him, he looked down at me, unamused.

"Joey!" Beth hissed, pulling me away, I gave her a confused look and she just placed me between her and Grover.

"Your name is Chiron?" Percy asked, and I rolled my eyes. Like that was any better! The man leaned across the desk and smiled sarcastically down at us.

"What a precious young lad… Do I look like a centaur to you?" He sneered in his pompous British accent.

"N-no.." Percy stuttered.

"Sir." He added silky.

"Sir," Percy nodded. I studied the name closer, Charon, ah yes, how could I have forgotten.

"Now, _Mr. _Charon." Charon coached Percy.

"Mr. Charon." Percy nodded.

"Well done," He sighed, sitting back,

"I absolutely _hate_ being confused with that old horse-man, now, how may I help you little dead ones?" His words sent me for a tailspin. I wasn't dead last time I checked, but you know, the world is a crazy place when you're a demi-god.

"We want to go to the Underworld." Annabeth spoke up, Charon looked at her, mouth twitching slightly.

"How refreshing!" He almost laughed. We exchanged confused looks with one another.

"How so?" I asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes! Straightforward and honest, no screaming or crying," He looked us over once.

"And, how exactly did you die?" He asked. Percy nudged Grover,

"Oh, we, uh, drowned in a bathtub." Grover spoke, a little unsure sounding.

"All four of you?" He asked, we nodded. Maybe he didn't believe us…

"Big bathtub…." Charon noted, looking slightly impressed. Well that's rude. But at least he seemed to be believing us.

"Now, I don't suppose you have coins for the passage…" He rambled on about adults being a simple fix, and children not being prepared at all, but I zoned him out. My mind travelled to Jeremiah, it was weird being without him for so long. We had never been apart our entire lives, he must have been freaking out without me there. I hadn't really had the time to think about it, but being here in the Underworld, or near it, I guess, I realized just how much I missed him.

"Just follow me and we will be done here." Charon sprang to his feet and I looked up, clutching my locket.

"What's going on?" I asked, Beth rolled her eyes.

"Your ADHD may need medication!" She grumbled, pushing my shoulders as we followed . We followed behind Charon, through the souls of the dead, who were now much more alive than before, all scurrying around. Interesting…. What the heck happened?! Within moments, and because I don't feel like going into much detail about it, we crossed over into the Underworld.

"Well then…" I shuddered, I could wait a very long time until I felt that way again.

"You doing okay? You're not looking to good…" Beth asked, I shrugged. I felt okay, a little tired, but that was because of the lack of sun.

"Her light is fading," Charon spoke, I looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked,

"Your light godling, you need the sun to survive, but it's been awhile without it, hasn't it?" He asked,

"Maybe.. But what does that mean?" I asked,

"You've been severely injured… That happening more than once can take its toll, even on children of the Gods." He said,

"Are you saying I'm dying?" I asked, fear welling up into my chest. He didn't respond as we had reached where we needed to be, he left us to fend for ourselves and I sighed. We filed into the line of the dead that were heading to judgment. We were about to cross between, when Annabeth held up the ball.

"FETCH!" She shouted, throwing it, the dog sprang to life like a puppy and I smiled slightly as it bounded it after it,

"That is kind of adorable." I said. While Annabeth played obedience coach, my head throbbed, next thing I knew,

_I was on a boat, a person had their arm on my shoulder, they were telling me how proud they were of me, that I made the right choice. We were in front of a coffin, what the heck is going on?_

_ "You were right to join me Joanna, you'll see." The familiar male voice spoke, it was too warped for me to really be sure. _

_ "Are you sure?" I asked them, they wouldn't lie would they? _

_ "Of course, why would I lie to you Jo? You're my world." They replied. I just stared at the coffin, it was whispering _

_ "Destroy them, destroy them all!" I was supposed to be scared, but I wasn't… And that scared me, _

_"Joanna?"_ _He asked, I looked up at them, even right next to them, I couldn't exactly make out their face._

He kept repeating himself, steadily growing louder. All of a sudden, I was face to face with Grover.

"Oh thank Gods!" Beth exclaimed, I'm on the floor.

"You need to stop trying to die!" Grover spoke, leaning back. Now, how did I get on the floor?

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, I looked up at him, he looked worried and confused.

"Why am I on the ground? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my aching head.

"You just passed out all of a sudden, into a seizure or something." Percy replied, kneeling next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Grover joined him and the two proceeded to lift me up.

"Oh, okay, well sorry for the delay!" I asked as he and Grover steadied me on my feet, I dusted myself off. I didn't want to tell them about my visions of the boat, they would probably think I am crazy anyway.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Yeah, let's get going…" Beth eyed me up and down and we continued on.


End file.
